Dragon Quest
by Ugly-Duckling123
Summary: Since he ran away from his village when he was five, Hiccup has been raised by dragons and along with his dragon friends has vowed to always try his hardest to keeping them safe. But with the battle still going on over at Berk, and people hearing of his skills and setting out to ask him for help, will he be able to keep his identify safe much longer?
1. Chapter 1: Run Away

**_'_** ** _CRASH!' 'BANG!' 'SMASH!'_** and people screaming as they tried to get away from the fire the fallen torch made as it rolled away.

Once it was put out, everyone turned to the direction it came from and saw a littler than little boy standing where the trail stared.

Runty little five-year-old Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, the heir of Berk nervously raised his hand and waved to everyone, counting in his head **_'Three... Two... One...'_**

"HICCUP!" he heard his father, Chief Stoick the Vast "What happened?"

"Well..." Hiccup began but was cut off by his father.

"And what are you doing out again?" Stoick asked "Haven't I told you to stay inside when Dragon Raids are happening?"

"The house was on fire so I thought..."

"What if that dragon had gotten you instead of the torch pole?" Stick asked coming over to his son, who was gaining a small smile.

Maybe his father did love him, he thought, only to be cut down when he heard his cousin Snotlout and the Nut Twins laughing.

"Well for one thing the torch wouldn't have fallen, for another I would be the heir, and finally there won't be any more problems during future dragon raids."

That last comment getting some of the adults to nod and murmur words of agreement.

"Hiccup, we'll talk more about this later," Stoick said sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose "Just get back to the house. Gobber make sure he gets there please."

"Sure thing Chief," Gobber, the village's blacksmith said coming out of the crowd and leading the young boy back home.

* * *

As soon as Gobber had seen Hiccup home, and the boy had closed the door, he started looking for his 'Run Away' basket.

A basket holding all the necessary items a young boy would need to live life alone in the wide, wide world of the Archipelago...

A couple of clean changes of clothes, a pencil and notebook, some medical supplies, some food, some money, a few blankets, his tiny set of forging tools, some water, his small knife, a compass, and a map of the islands.

Checking that he hadn't forgotten anything, Hiccup lifted the basket onto his back, and headed outside and down to the port.

Getting into his boat, Gobber helped him build – the man thinking Hiccup only wanted to do this so he had something to do, _'The Hopeful Puffin',_ and untying it, Hiccup sailed away from this island he had been living on for the past five years.

He didn't call it 'Home' because, to him, with all the bullies and too-quick-to-judge grownups, it just never felt like it.

* * *

Back on Berk, it was getting towards midday, and Stoick and his men had just finished cleaning up the mess. So he decided to go and check on Hiccup.

"Hiccup?" he called out when he got to the house "Son?"

Thinking he was just asleep upstairs, Stoick went up to check, and found nothing except a note.

 _'_ _Dad, I have come to realize that I'm not all that welcome here. What with me never being where I'm supposed to be, letting dragons escape in dragon raids, destroying the village by accident, and being a runt._

 _So to stop anymore mistakes happening I have run away._

 _Signed Hiccup Haddock.'_

Reading the note over a few more time, not believing it, Stoick took it into his hand and raced outside to see if anybody had seen Hiccup since this morning.

"Last I saw him Chief, he was at the house," Gobber said when Stoick came to him.

"Did he seem upset in anyway?" Stoick asked his friend.

"Not really," Gobber said thinking "Although he is very good at keeping his feeling hidden."

"What do you mean?" Stoick asked confused.

"Come now Stoick," Gobber said pausing in his work to look at his old friend "Surely anyone would have been upset by the way things went, if they were in the kids place right? And yet the boy did nothing, except try to explain himself and then walk on home."

Sighing, Stoick went out to see if anyone else had seen Hiccup.

"I saw him heading towards the port a few hours ago Chief," Astrid a young blonde haired girl said, pointing in that direction.

Quickly Stoick raced off towards the port and began counting to see if all the boats were there, seeing that there was one missing.

"No..." he said getting to his knees, reading the place name on the wooden pole.

' _The Hopeful Puffin'_

* * *

Out at sea, Hiccup was coming up to his first island he deemed 'Safe to land on' and got out, pulling his boat up shore a little bit so it didn't drift away.

Hiccup had just pulled his basket out of the boat and was about to start setting up a small camp, when he heard the bushes behind him rustle.

"He... Hello?" he said slightly scared, as he slowly pulled out his knife from the basket.

When nothing answered, Hiccup stepped forward and tried again.

"Who's there?" he tried again but still got nothing.

Guessing it was probably just the wind; Hiccup turned around, picked up his basket, and went up the beach a little to be safe from the tide.

Not once noticing the two bright green eyes that were watching him from the bushes.

* * *

That evening, Hiccup was having dinner and looking up at the stars and moon, thinking on what he would do now.

He was so busy thinking, he didn't seem to notice the small black dragon cub coming out of the bushes to try and have dinner with him.

He only really did notice, when the dragon nudged him, knocking him off his rock and onto the sand.

"Omph, hey!" Hiccup said spinning around and seeing the baby dragon.

Noticing it was sniffing at the food, Hiccup slowly took the fish he was cooking off the stick and gave it to the dragon.

Happily, the cub went for it, but not before Hiccup noticed the cub didn't have any teeth.

"That's strange?" Hiccup said to himself "I thought all dragons had..." two rows of razor sharp teeth popped out of the dragon's gums and snapped at the fish "Teeth."

Soon after, a call of another dragon came from somewhere in the forest making the cub run off after it.

And leaving Hiccup alone.

Hiccup decided he wanted to draw a picture of his new friend so he went to get his basket and pulled out the things he needed.

Once he was done, he curled up and went to sleep.

* * *

Further into the forest, the little black dragon cub had just returned to his mummy and daddy's cave.

Well to be more precise the cave where he was being cared for by two other dragons, because his parents were taken away by mean humans who all had weapons, and shoved them into metal boxes.

He was out playing with his friends when this happened, so thankfully they didn't get him.

And when the Nadder and the Nightmare found out that this had happened, they invited him to join them.

 ** _'_** ** _Rosie! Rosie! I saw a human on the island!'_** he cried out to the Nadder when he came running into the cave.

At this the Nightmare asked him where, and the cub said at the beach.

Quickly, the Nightmare, who was the protector of their little family, went out to chase the human away.

But was surprised to see when he got there that it was only a small human hatchling.

Slowly, the Nightmare came over to the sleeping human hatchling, and inspected him to see if he can be trusted.

Humming, Hiccup rolled over in his sleep, a small hand managing to land on top of Dark Fang's nose.

Stunned, the Nightmare looked over the hatchling again and saw it shivering from the cold breeze.

Sighing, Dark Fang carefully swaddled the hatchling up in the blankets he was using, picked up the basket with the hatchling's sent on it, and headed back to the cave.

* * *

In the morning, Hiccup was woken up by someone prodding him.

"Snotlout... Stop it..." Hiccup mumbles and rolled over not opening his eyes.

But the prodding just continued.

Groaning, Hiccup opened his eyes only to be met by the face of the little black dragon from last night.

"Oh, it's you," Hiccup said sitting up slowly "Hello again."

Roaring happily, the little dragon smiled and started jumping around wanting to play.

It was then Hiccup noticed that he wasn't on the beach anymore.

"Did you bring me here?" Hiccup asked looking to the black dragon, after checking he still had his basket.

Seeming to understand the boy, the dragon shook his head and got behind him pushing him outside to meet Rosie and Dark Fang.

Seeing the big dragons, Hiccup was afraid and tried to get away, but tripped over his own feet while trying.

Scared that his new friend maybe hurt, the black dragon rushed over checking every inch of him.

"I'm ok, I'm ok," Hiccup said getting back up and hugging the little dragon "I'm used to falling over like that," he muttered.

Soon Rosie, the pink and purple Nadder came over and placed some fish before the two of them, blasting the ones in front of Hiccup, cooking them.

"Thanks," Hiccup said smiling, waiting for them to cool a little before picking them up and eating them.

Barely been here 24 hours and already these three dragons have shown more care and love towards him then his people have ever done.

Hiccup thought he was going to like it here...


	2. Chapter 2: 14 Years Later

14 years.

It had been 14 years since the heir of Berk had run away.

In that time, things had only gotten worse for the island.

Without Hiccup, the true heir of Berk, there to be the next Chief, the second in line, Snotlout, was now heir.

And that information went straight to his already oversized head.

With no one to help Gobber at the forge during dragon raids, weapon changes were slow, meaning worriers couldn't get out into the fight, meaning more food was taken.

The raids themselves seemed to be coming more often than they used to, as well meaning the Vikings didn't really get that much sleep.

And finally because of these extra raids, more and more new recruits for the Berkian Army needed to be trained on how to fight and kill dragons.

*o*

For the last few years, Astrid Hofferson, Fishlegs Ingerman, Snoutlout Jourgonson, and Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston, have been helping train the children of Berk so they can fight.

For tonight's training mission, they were to have to spend a weekend on a nearby island with only a few supplies of food and water, and one weapon each.

Everything else, such as fire and shelter, they had to make there themselves.

"Ok everyone, we need to set up camp for the night," Astrid began straight away when they landed "We need dry wood for a fire, and things we can make shelters from."

Everyone frowned at this.

"Can't we explore the island first Astrid?" Ruff asked "You know to see if it's safe?"

"We know this island is safe Ruffnut, because our parents came here yesterday to check it out for themselves," Astrid replied "We can go exploring when we have made camp."

Seeing there was no other way, everyone began looking for things to make simple yet sturdy living places.

Once that was done, they went looking for fire wood.

By the time everyone was back at camp, it was too dark to go exploring now, so instead, they started on making dinner, and telling stories.

"I heard, from Charlie, who heard it from Bob, who heard it from Trader Johan, that the _Dragon Lord, '_ Night Ryder', came to Outcast Island, beat Alvin, and freed all the dragons they had there." Fishlegs said checking if his food was done.

"Who's the Dragon Lord?" Penny, one of the new recruits asked confused.

"No one," Astrid butted in before anyone could answer "Because he doesn't exist. He's probably just another one of Johan's dumb stories."

"Well then how do you explain all the other stories about him?" Fishlegs asked pulling out a mini note book. "The Outcast, apparently, say he's ten feet tall with the strength of a dozen men. Where as the Bog Burglars say he's just an average 18 – 19 year old boy. And then the Hysterics say that he has a sword of fire!"

"Whoa ..." Ruff and Tuff said together really wanting one.

"There see?" Astrid said "How can you have a 'Sword of fire'?"

"And don't forget that all the stories say he rides a dragon too, and can talk to and understand them," Snotlout added, his mouth stuffed with cod "I agree with Astrid. This guy is a total fake."

"What kind of dragon?" Joshua asked curious getting a slightly dark look from Astrid.

"Nobody knows for sure, because no one's ever seen him or the dragon for more than three seconds," Fishlegs said flipping through his book "But it is said somewhere, that he rides a Night Fury."

All the kids gasped at this, where as Astrid just rolled her eyes.

Suddenly the came the sound of a twig snapping in the forest.

On high alert, Astrid got up, instructed everyone to stay here, and went to go see what it was.

*o*

Deeper and deeper into the woods Astrid went, looking all around her for anything that could have made a noise.

After a while she came to a small clearing, where if she looked South, she could see the sea and a couple sea-stacks.

She was about to give up and head back to the camp, when she saw something move on one of the stacks.

Squinting her eyes, Astrid looked in that direction and saw the figure of someone standing there, with something beside him.

"No..." Astrid said shaking her head "No. He's not real."

With that she looked back and saw that whoever it was, was gone.

"Astrid?" Fishlegs called out snapping Astrid back to here and now "There you are. You ok? It's just you were gone for so long and we thought something might have happened to you."

"I'm fine," Astrid said slowly turning to keep looking at the sea stack as long as she could "Lets just get back to the camp."

* * *

Up in the sky a dragon and his rider were looking down on the little island as they flew away.

They had been out looking for possible dragons that might of been in need of help, when they saw the little boat of humans arrive at this island.

Choosing to stay and check wither or not they were hunters, the Dragon Lord and his dragon stayed a little longer.

Once he felt that there were not a threat they decided to leave, unfortunately stepping on a twig as he was about to get onto his dragon.

 ** _'_** ** _That was close wasn't it bud?'_** Hiccup asked smiling scratching his friend behind the ears.

 ** _'_** ** _Why did you want to stop on the stack, Hiccup?'_** Toothless asked sounding confused after purring a little.

 ** _'_** ** _I think they were people I used to know, so I wanted to be sure,'_** he said leaving it at that **_'Now come on. We said we'd be back at the nest by midnight, and it's nearly 10 now.'_**

Nodding in agreement, Toothless took off to their island, which had grown into a medium sized nest over the years Hiccup has been there.

Now instead of there only being three dragons and a boy there were nearly 125 dragons and a young man.

Dragons from other nests, dragons that were freed by hunters, and dragon fights, dragons that, until Hiccup had rescued them, he had never seen or heard of before.

And Hiccup and Toothless were there to protect all of them.

Also on the island was a forge, that was heated up by Fireworm Dragons. A medium sized house for Hiccup to live in, complete with a vegetable patch for growing food out front, and a well.

There was also a Dragon Dentist – turns out dragons needed to look after their teeth too, Hiccup found that out the hard way when Dark Fang got a cavity and nearly set the whole island on fire because of the pain it gave him.

Another few ideas Hiccup brought to the place were standing perches, for those dragons that were just a little too big to use the trees.

At first he made them out of metal, but after finding out that metal attacks lightning, he changed to wood.

And, after discovering a new element, he named, Gronkle Iron, Hiccup also made himself a shield/catapult/bola-launcher/crossbow, along with some other weapons, that he traded with Johan for, for things he needed.

Things such as information on where his enemies, the Dragon Hunters Viggo Gimborn and Drago Bludvist are more likely to strike next.

*o*

When the two of them made it back to their island it was close to 11:30.

Giving a quick hello and apology to Rosie for being late, Hiccup began going around to check if everyone was here, and wish them goodnight.

Some of them, mostly the ones from Dragon Hunter camps and Dragon Fights, can't go to sleep with him coming to say 'Goodnight'.

One such dragon was an ice breathing albino Night Fury, which Hiccup decided to rename a Snow Fury.

She was thrown out of her pack as a cub because she was different, and then caught by the Dragon Hunters for the rarity that she possessed.

A Night Fury is rare, but a Snow Fury is really rare.

Now Snowdrop was about 15 human years old, and living happily here with her new pack.

Unfortunately she still sometimes had nightmare about when she was younger.

"Snowdrop?" Hiccup quietly called out to her as he came to her cave.

Looking up Snowdrop got up and rushed over to Hiccup pinning him to the floor and licking him to say hello.

"Ugh Snowy, you and Toothless know that doesn't wash out!" Hiccup said getting up and trying to get the spit out of his armor and clothes.

 ** _'_** ** _Well then next time don't make me wait for so long...'_** Snowdrop said smirking before curling up and yawning.

"Yeah ok, I'm sorry," Hiccup said hugging her "Goodnight Snowdrop."

 ** _'_** ** _Night... Hiccup...'_**

With that and after a few more good-night's, Hiccup made his way to the house and went to get into bed himself, only to find Sparky, a young Skrill already under the sheets.

Too tired and selfless to kick the little dragon out, Hiccup just grabbed another blanket and went outside to sleep under the stars with his buddy Toothless.

Feeling his brother curl up next to him, Toothless opened a sleepy eyes and curled around him a bit more.

"Why do you and Snowy always cover me in your spit bud?" Hiccup asked yawning.

 ** _'_** ** _It's to show you we like you,'_** Toothless said getting comfy again ** _'Plus it's fun seeing your reaction to us doing it.'_**

Rolling his eyes Hiccup just curled up and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: The Timber Jack

Before the sun was even up, Astrid was wide awake and trying to wake the others up too.

"Come on you guys, time to get into training," she said sounding like a mother telling her kids to get off to school.

"Five more minutes Astrid," Snotlout mumbled rolling over.

"Yeah the suns not even out yet..." Ruff notified.

"Exactly, it's the perfect time to role play and train for dragon raids," the blonde girl said going to wake the kids up "Besides, dragons don't really give us five more minutes before they start attacking us, do they?"

Moaning, because they knew they had to agree with her, they all sluggishly got up and had a quick breakfast before going into the forest to start training.

* * *

Back on Berk, they had just finished cleaning up the mess from last night's raid.

"So, what did we lose this time?" Stoick asked his brother, Spitelout.

"At least 18 sheep, 3 baskets full of fish, two yaks, and 10 houses were burnt down," he listed "What are we going to do to get rid of these dragons Stoick? Some people are even beginning to question if Berk is safe anymore."

After thinking for a bit Stoick answered.

"The annual gathering of Chieftains will be coming up in a couple of weeks," he began "I shall state the problems Berk is having, and ask for some help."

From the shadows of one of the roofs of a house that wasn't destroyed, a Mood-Dragon was watching the scene and changes from her normal yellow, to a curious purple, mixed in with some green to show her excitement.

Checking that no one was watching, the little dragon took off to get back to her island and relay the news to Hiccup.

* * *

Hiccup was just finishing up breakfast with Toothless, Snowdrop, and Sparky, when Prism found them.

"Oh Prism, this should be good news," Hiccup said slight sarcasm to his voice.

 ** _'_** ** _I was just on an island that was having trouble with dragons,'_** she began hovering in front of his face ** _'And the leader said he'll say this to the other Chiefs at the gathering of Chieftains in a couple of weeks.'_**

"Oh really?" Hiccup asked "And what does this have to do with me?"

 ** _'_** ** _You can go, and convince them not to kill us anymore...'_** Prism said grinning.

"We tried that already Prism, it didn't work," Hiccup said showing her the scars he had on his arm which he got when the Uglythugs disagreed with his ideas about dragons.

 ** _'_** ** _That was one time,'_** Prism said rolling her eyes ** _'And one tribe. Now there will be more tribes to listen to you, and you have more dragons to scare them into listening to you.'_**

Sighing Hiccup had to admit she had a point there.

 ** _'_** ** _Come on Hiccup, what do you always say to baby dragons who are learning to fly...?'_** Toothless asked liking the Mood-Dragon's idea.

"When you fall out of the sky, you need to get back into it," Hiccup said thinking. "Fine. When will the gathering be?"

* * *

In the woods on the island, Astrid and her friends the students were on, Astrid was teaching them how to tell the difference between dragon tracks.

"Ok, everyone who can tell me which dragon made these tracks?" she asked looking at some tracks the size of a five year old's hand with small spaces in between them.

"Oh, that's a Terrible Terror," Penny said smiling happy that she knew that.

"Correct," Fishlegs said "Now what do we know about the Terrible Terror?"

"Although they're small, they make up for it by hunting in packs," Joshua said raising his hand.

"Er... why are we teaching them about one of the lamest dragons there are?" Snotlout asked sounding bored.

"Because Snoutlout, unless you can cough up something else, this is the only dragon we have found so far." Astrid said gripping her axe a little tighter.

Just then their argument was interrupted, by the sound of a falling tree.

Spinning around, the young adults readied their weapons and the kids looked around scared.

Then from out of the trees came a Timber Jack, a little upset with intruders being in his forest and disturbing his nap.

"You lot, get the kids back to camp," Astrid told the others never taking her eyes off of the dragon.

For once surprisingly, there was no arguing as they gathered the kids and ran with them back to the campsite.

Once they were safe, Astrid, got ready to fight this beast.

* * *

Up in the sky Hiccup in his leather armor and masked helmet, was riding Toothless, Snowdrop, because she didn't want to be left alone, following him, to the Island of Tomorrow where the Chief's meeting will take place.

He decided, he might as well get there early, so he could observe the other Chiefs and their ideas from when they will first arrive.

He ordered the other dragons to come later, so they wouldn't be spotted and attacked.

 ** _'_** ** _Um, Hiccup, you might want to look at this,'_** Snowdrop said looking down at something on the island they were passing.

Doing as she said, Hiccup looked over the side of Toothless and spotted the girl from last night, and a Timber Jack about to start attacking each other.

"I see it, Snowy," Hiccup said "You stay up here," and with that, he and Toothless dove down and got in between the two of them.

"STOP!"

* * *

"STOP!" this masked man on the back of a black dragon said to them.

Slowly, he got off his dragon and went over to the Timber Jack.

Astrid was confused as to what was going on.

Who was this man? Where did he come from? What dragon was that? Why was he stopping her from killing this dragon?

Deciding to ignore all these questions, Astrid gripped her axe a little tighter and began running up to the Timber Jack, but was stopped by the black dragon shooting the axe out of her hand and pinning her down, and getting ready to kill her.

*o*

 ** _'_** ** _No, Toothless, no killing her,'_** Hiccup said running back to his buddy to calm him down.

 ** _'_** ** _But she was about to kill you, and him,'_** Toothless said looking to his brother confused, then to the Timber Jack.

 ** _'_** ** _She was just being a Viking that's all,'_** Hiccup said calmly **_'Just hold her there until I'm done with our friend.'_**

Getting a nod of understanding, Hiccup went back to the bigger dragon and unbuckled Inferno, lighting it.

*o*

Meanwhile, Astrid was really scared, and trying to tell herself that this wasn't real, because she had worked out who this guy was.

A man, who rides a dragon, who can also talk to and understand them, and holds a flame sword.

This was Night Ryder, The Dragon Lord.

*o*

As Hiccup was calming down the Timber Jack, by slowly waving Inferno around, showing the dragon he was just like him, he looked away and reached out his other hand.

After a moment, the Timber Jack closed the gap.

 ** _'_** ** _There, now, see, I mean you no harm Maple...'_** Hiccup said quietly, putting Inferno away **_'Now, what's the problem?'_**

 ** _'_** ** _I was in the middle of taking my mid-morning nap, when this doe, and her friends, woke me up,'_** Maple said looking towards the girl Toothless was holding down.

Hearing this, Hiccup looked to her.

"How long will you and your friends be on this island?" he asked her.

"Just a couple of days?" Astrid said nervous "We're teaching the kids about dragons."

"How loud are your friends, normally?" Hiccup asked coming back over, telling Toothless to get off her and helping her up.

"What's it matter?" she asked snatching her hand back and looking for her axe.

"Just answer the question," Hiccup said crossing his arms.

"Fine. We're normally as loud as we just were, if not louder. Happy?"

Nodding, Hiccup went back to Maple, lightly scratching the dragon's neck.

 ** _'_** ** _In that case, you can spend the next few days on out island,'_** he said gently turning him in the right direction **_'It's in that direction, you'll know it when you see it.'_**

 ** _'_** ** _Thank you,'_** Maple said taking off for his new friend's island.

"There sorted, all without fighting," Hiccup said turning to Astrid, seeing her friends had arrived now, each one wearing stupid looks of amazement on their faces.

"And with that sorted, I need to get going," Hiccup said bowing and getting back onto Toothless and taking off, catching up with Snowdrop and continuing on their way.

*o*

"Um... Was that who I think it was Astrid?" Snotlout asked speaking up first.

"I'm not sure," Astrid said finally finding her axe.

"I'll tell you who I think it was," Tuffnut said grinning "The Dragon Lord..."

"Tuff, that's impossible," Astrid said turning around to head back to camp.

"Is it Astrid? Is it?" Tuffnut said running after her.

"Yeah because, except for the Outscats part, he's everything the stories say about him," Ruffnut said joining them.

"You know what?" Astrid said stopping and turning to them "Let's just all forget about this... this guy, and continue with these dumb lessons. Ok?"

Then with a spin on her heels, she continued her way back to camp, her friends following behind.


	4. Chapter 4: Astrid's Plan

**AN: For those who are asking/complaining about if this is a Hic/Strid story...**

 **I DON'T KNOW YET**

 **My stories are the** ** _'Make them up as they come'_** **kind.**

 **But I will try to make it either Hic-Strid, OR Hiccup X Camicazi, OR Hiccup X OC**

* * *

For the remainder of the weekend, the small group of young Vikings were on that island; mostly all anyone could think about was that 'Masked Stranger'.

They called him that because they weren't allowed to call him Night Ryder, or Dragon Lord, or else be one to one with Astrid's axe.

When their time on the island was up, they packed up and went back to Berk.

On Berk, Gobber was in his Forge hammering out a few swords, when Gustov Larson came in.

"Gobber, Snotlout and the others just came back, and Astrid has asked Stoick if he can bring the council together up at the great hall."

"Little busy at the moment lad," Gobber said gesturing to all the bent and crocked weapons.

"They say it's important," Gustov said and headed out to find the other Berk Council Members.

Sighing, Gobber just finished up on that one sword and headed for the Hall.

*o*

Inside at the table sat, Stoick, Spitlout, Not-So-Silent Sven, Bucket, Mulch, and Gothi, and the young adults standing up at the front.

Slipping in and taking his seat, Gobber listened to what there was to be said.

Taking a deep breath Astrid took charge and was about to begin when Ruff and Tuff cut her off.

"We saw the Dragon Lord, in person!" they said together, excited.

"He's got this really cool sword..." Tuff started.

"And even more super cool dragon..." Ruff continued.

"Oh and then there was his armor and mask, right?" Tuff asked his sister.

"Definitely. And the way he can talk to dragons..." Ruff agreed.

Mad that they cut her off, Astrid grabbed both the twin's head and banged them together, knocking each of them out for a few minutes.

"Are you telling me Astrid, you called this meeting, because of a fairy tale?" Stoick asked.

"No Sir," Astrid said looking up at him "Well kind of, but seeing him, control the Timberjack and that black dragon the way he did, got me thinking," she said trying to be brave "If we somehow find a way to capture him, we can use him, to control the dragons attacking us, and then make him send them away."

Muttering went around the table as the men thought about this.

"And how exactly do you plan on doing that, lass?" Gobber asked looking up to Astrid "We don't even know where he lives."

"When he made the Timberjack leave, he sent it north, a different direction than from where it came out of the bushes and attacked us," Astrid said getting a nod of agreement from Fishlegs "I think that may be the direction where his home may be."

A few more mutterings, and then Stoick stood up and spoke.

"That is a thoughtful idea Astrid," he began seeing pride in the young Hofferson's eyes "But not one I will allow. The last time I came in contact with a stranger, from a strange land who could somehow control dragons, the Archipelago lost fourteen other Chief's and I was the only one to get out of the fire the dragons started."

There was a moment of silence for everyone to mourn the lost Chief's.

"But Sir, this guy might be different," Fishlegs began stepping forward.

"I'm sorry, but the answer is still _'No'_ ," Stoick said firmly "Meeting over, everyone go home."

Sighing, Astrid, was the first of her friends to leave, going straight into the forest to throw her axe at a few trees.

The moon was high in the sky when she made it home.

*o*

At Stoick's house, he was packing up the things he would need for his journey to the Island of Tomorrow, when there was a knock on the door.

Putting his helmet down, Stoick went to answer it.

"Gobber? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"To talk to you of course Stoick," Gobber said getting right into the point "Look, I kind of agree with the lass. If that boy can do as the stories about him say, then he can use those tricks to help us out."

"Gobber, I..." Stoick began.

"I know what happened with Drago, old friend," Gobber said comfortingly "You wouldn't stop going on about it for weeks. It took even longer to get you out of this house when you came back. But that was decades ago," he said trying to make Stoick see where he was getting to "This boy's about the same age as those teens, a whole different person."

There was a pause.

"I'll think about it," Stoick said sighing, hating when Gobber made him see things like this "If I get no help from the other Chief's, we will go with Astrid's plan to capture the Dragon Lord. But only if I get no help from the others. So don't tell anyone about this. Got it?"

"Got it Stoick," Gobber said smiling, helping his friend carrying things to the Berkian longboat that will take him, and a few men to the Island of Tomorrow.

"Safe travels, Stoick," Gobber said waving as the boat left.


	5. Chapter 5: The Island of Tomorrow

**AN: Going over the newest reviews, and helpful tips on what I should do, I shall be making this a Hiccup/OC story.**

* * *

The trip from Berk to the Island of Tomorrow took about at least two weeks.

And that **_if_** the Gods were kind to the sailors and kept the sea calm and the storms away.

A few days into the trip, everyone was getting bored with nothing to do but wait until they get to the island.

Just then the lookout spotted a small group of Thunderdrums, a big blue one and three little ones, one purple, one pinkish, and one a different blue to the big one.

"Stoick, Dragons off the port bow," he called out, getting Stoick's attention away from practicing what he was going to say at the meeting.

"Well don't just stand there," he called out to the men grabbing a fishing net.

Excited that something was happening the man at the stern turned towards the dragons as the men all got ready with their nets and weapons, calling out war cries as they netted the dragons.

Scared, and trying to get out of the nets the Thunderdrumbs all cried out in their supersonic booming voices, making the Vikings cover their ears for a bit, before they ran over to keep the beast mouths shut.

"That's better," Stoick said removing his hands from his ears and picking up his axe.

Just as he was about kill the big one, a mysterious mist surrounded the ship and a banshee like screech could be heard, making the men freeze.

"What was that?" one of the crew asked looking around, afraid.

Suddenly the question was answered when something fired at their sail, burning it up.

Hurriedly, the men on their wooden boat left the dragons and started putting the fire out.

In all the commotion, no one noticed a medium sized white dragon come down and remove the Thunderdumb's nets, and then together fly off with them.

After the fires were put out, the men turned back to where the dragons had been to see they were gone, and jumped when a voice from somewhere in the mist spoke out to them...

 **"** **Stoick The Vast of Berk,"** it said " **Should you trap and try to kill any other dragons on this trip of yours, next time I will tell my dragon to fire at the deck of the ship instead of the sail."**

And like that the voice was gone and the mist started to clear up.

Stoick and the men were a little shaken up by that warning, and it took about an hour to put the spare sail up.

But as soon as it was, they turned around and continued onto their journey to the Island of Tomorrow.

* * *

Up in the sky, on his dragon, Hiccup was getting 'Thank you's' from the Thunderdrumbs.

"Ok, ok, you're welcome guys," he said hugging the little ones and placing a hand onto the big one's snout "But I would be a little more careful next time."

 ** _'_** ** _We will we promise,'_** the big one said calling the little ones over to him.

 ** _'_** ** _Can't they come with us Hiccup?'_** Snowdrop asked liking the little ones.

"Not to where we're going Snow, at least not yet," Hiccup said thinking and pointing in the right direction "But if you like you could head towards our island. We'll be away from it for a while, but it's safe there for you and your family, Tornado."

Liking that idea, Tornado and Bing, Bam, and Boom set off towards it.

With that sorted out, Hiccup, Toothless, and Snowdrop turned around and flew back to Tomorrow.

 ** _'_** ** _Good thing they were so loud right Hiccup?'_** Toothless asked after a while.

"..."

 ** _'_** ** _Hiccup?'_** Toothless asked coming to a stop and hovering in the air for a bit.

 ** _'_** ** _Hm... What? What you say bud?'_** Hiccup asked not noticing he was speaking in Dragonese, something he only does when he wants to keep secrets, his identity hidden, or had stuff on his mind.

 ** _'_** ** _Toothless said, it was a good thing they were so loud,'_** Snowdrop said coming over too.

 ** _'_** ** _Well there were four of them, and three of them were adolescent ones, with even louder voices than the grown up one.'_** Hiccup argued a small grin under his mask.

 ** _'_** ** _Is something wrong Hiccup?'_** Toothless asked, haven been with him long enough to know how to tell when something was bothering his brother.

 ** _'_** ** _What if... When I get my chance to give them my *speech*,'_** Hiccup began **_'Something goes wrong, or they don't listen, or they just laugh at me. Like all of Berk used to do? My own father wouldn't listen to me or take care of me, he just shoved me on to someone else.'_**

 ** _'_** ** _Hiccup,'_** Toothless said coming down onto a sea stack to rest for a bit **_'We will be there remember. And if there was any chance of that happening, I will personally lead the charge to enter the hall and make them stop laughing at you.'_**

"Thanks bud," Hiccup said smiling and hugging his best friend and Snowdrop, before the dragons took off again.

* * *

On the Island of Tomorrow, the Guardian was checking that his Great Hall was ready for the meeting that was to take place, was ready.

He had his back to the door, when it opened up, but being the host that he was, dropped what he was doing and turned to see who it was.

"And who may you be sir? Chief? Representative? One of their men?" the Guardian asked never seeing this masked, leather armor wearing young adult before.

"I am the leader of my own island," the young man said standing tall, I heard there was to be a Gathering of Chieftains in a few days, and I have some things I would like to say to said Chiefs."

"Very well," the Guardian said, not bothering to ask any more questions, it was not uncommon for new guests to arrive "What might your name be, so I can serve you while you're here, and get your room set up?"

"Ryder," Hiccup said "But there's no need to serve me, I can do it all on my own. Save yourself for the other Chief for when they get here. As for that room," he continued "Again save it for the other Chief's I shall sleep in the forest."

"Are you sure Sir?" the Guardian asked surprised "It's just our forests are filled with, well, dragons."

"I assure you, Guardian, I will be just fine," Hiccup said turning to head for said forest "Oh, and please don't tell anyone I'm here," he said throwing the old man a small bag of gold coins "I would like my presence to be a surprise."

With that he was gone.

* * *

As Hiccup was making his way to where he left Toothless and Snowdrop, he thought he could hear Toothless calling out for him, followed by the scream of a teenage – young adult girl.

Picking up his pace, Hiccup rushed towards them to see Snowdrop hiding behind Toothless, Toothless being all defensive, and a girl with blackish hair, bluebell like eyes, wearing a light red shirt, black skirt and leggings, brown boots and a scared expression on her face, on the ground and up against a tree.

 ** _'_** ** _Toothless, NO!'_** Hiccup yelled coming over to calm down the Night Fury and make him back away from the girl.

"Sorry, he's just defensive over Snowdrop," he said, to the girl, after a bit, turning to her and helping her up.

"No, I'm sorry," she said taking her hand back "I shouldn't have gotten so close to her. It's just I had never seen a dragon quite like her before. Where in the world did you find her?"

"Well that's really why Toothless was so protective," Hiccup said going over to check if Snowdrop was ok "Because we found her at a Dragon Hunter's camp."

"Oh..." the girl said getting to her knees and slowly reaching out her hand to try and pet Snowdrop, but the dragon backed away, afraid.

 ** _'_** ** _Hey Snowy, what's wrong girl?'_** Hiccup asked quietly petting her gently.

 ** _'_** ** _I can smell metal on her,'_** was all Snowdrop had to say.

"You wouldn't happen to have any metal on you do you Miss?" Hiccup asked looking to her.

"Only a small knife," she said reaching for it, pausing when she heard Toothless hiss at her, but slowly brought it out anyway.

"May I have a look at it?" Hiccup asked holding out his hand.

Nodding the girl gave the knife to him.

Taking it, Hiccup threw it with all his might towards a tree, making it get stuck in there.

"Hey! What are you doing?" the girl asked getting up to go get it back, but was stopped by Toothless, and Hiccup taking her hand.

"To earn the trust of a dragon, you need to first show them you're not a threat," Hiccup said softly, bringing her back to her knees "The best way to do that, is by getting rid of all the weapons you have on you."

"Ok, so you've done that," she said nervously "Then what?"

"Then you slowly reach out your hand, and look away, like this," Hiccup said turning his head, and reaching out his hand towards Toothless, who bridged the cap. "There see, this shows the dragon you trust them, because you don't have your eyes on them as you're holding out your hand for them to possibly bite off."

"WHAT?!" she scream getting up and backing away, tripping over Toothless' tail, hugging her arm.

"Hey, it's ok, it's ok," Hiccup said trying to calm her down "I know for a fact that, unless you attack first, neither Snowdrop nor Toothless will do that. At least not while I'm here. Right you guys?" he asked getting mumbles of agreement from the two dragons.

Calming down, the girl tried again.

"Relax," Hiccup said seeing how tense she was "Think of Snowdrop as a new pet, not a dragon."

Nodding, but still scared, the girl relaxed a tiny bit, wishing the dragon will just press her snout into her hand alred...

Just then, she felt a mix of warm and cold scales press into the palm of her hand. Looking up, she saw Snowdrop, a happy gummy smile on her face.

"Hey..." she said smiling back.

"Mari..." an old man's voice called out to her.

"Coming Papa," Mari called back, giving Snowdrop one last good-bye hug before going to get her knife "Well, um... Nice meeting you, I guess. I guess you're here for the meeting?" she asked looking to Hiccup.

"Yep," Hiccup said glad he was still wearing his helmet so she couldn't see how red his face was getting "Here to try and convince those mutton-headed Vikings that dragons aren't a threat and can in fact be our friends. And possibly get a small group of teens/ young adults on to the backs of dragons."

"That's going to be really hard to do," Mari said checking her knife wasn't broken "Last time someone tried to change things, it took the Chiefs almost a week to get to a conclusion and they still said 'No'."

"Good to know," Hiccup said nodding.

"Mari!" her father called again.

"I said I'm coming Papa!"

"Hey, do me a favor and don't tell your dad or anybody what I just taught you," Hiccup said taking her hand and looking into her eyes "Promise me you won't."

"I... I promise," she said blushing a little, before running off.

 ** _'_** ** _Ooh what was that ay? Sweet Love?'_** Toothless asked grinning, snapping Hiccup back to here and now.

 ** _'_** ** _Barley been here a day, and we already have two love birds,'_** Snowdrop said happily, grinning too.

"Oh come on you guys, she's just a friend," Hiccup said, rolling his eyes, and getting the things needed to make a camp fire while the dragons laughed at him.

* * *

 **AN: Before you ask...**

 **No I do not know where this is going to go**

 **Yes, I did use** _'Marinette'_ **from** _'Miraculous Ladybug'_ **for inspiration for Mari and when Toothless and Snowdrop say to Hiccup at the end  
**

 **And, Yes, I will try to get Mari and Hiccup to be together, and Mari on top of Snowdrop.**

 **.**

 **I'm just not sure how to yet**


	6. Chapter 6: The Gathering of Chieftains

For the next few days, Hiccup took note of all the Chiefs that are coming to this meeting, Big Boobied Bertha of the Bog-Burgulars and her daughter Camicazi, Norbert the Nutjob of the Hysteric's, Mogadon the Meathead of the Meathead tribe and his son Thuggory, Dagur the Deranged of the Beserkers, Ug the Uglythug, Madguts the Murderous, and last but not least his ex-father Stoick the Vast.

Alvin the Traitorous of the Outcasts, thankfully being too busy being with attacking other villages to come.

After a night's sleep, once everyone was there, so they were all rested, the meeting took place in the great hall, the Chief's and their heir having thrones, seeing how long this might take.

Hiccup, just slipping in as the doors closed, and hiding at the back of the room with Mari, as her father, the Guardian of Tomorrow, too charge in beginning this meeting.

"This meeting of Chiefs shall now begin," he announced "Since Bertha managed to get here first, she shall go first."

"Thank you, Great Guardian," Bertha said standing up "My people have been having problems with the Romans," she began, as she started telling the story of how some of her Bog-Burgulars, including Camacazi, got caught by some soldiers.

"UGH COME ON ALREADY!" Dagur screamed after a few minutes, getting everyone to look at him "Get to the point woman. We're Vikings, we're supposed to deal with dragons not Romans." she said getting mumbles of agreement from Ug and Madguts.

"The point of my mum's speech, Dagur," Camacazi said getting up and coming over to the slightly older boy "Is that we're asking for alliances to defeat them and kick them out of our waters."

There was more mumbling after that.

"You know, if you had dragons, they could do it for you," someone called out, making everyone look around trying to find who said that, but got nowhere.

"We do have dragons' but they're too busy with attacking us rather than the Roman's," Camacazi said looking into the direction the voice came from.

"Alright Cami, enough," Bertha said silencing her daughter as they retook their seats for someone else to give their speech.

A few hours later, everyone had said what they had to say, and currently Stoick the Vast was stating that his island needed help in defending it against all the dragon raids it had been having lately.

Hiccup listening and paying full attention to it.

 _'_ _Hmph, sweet, sweet karma,'_ he thought smirking beneath the mask he was wearing.

As Stoick was coming to an end and looking around for volunteers, Hiccup took his chance to make his presence known.

"You can get the Dragon Lord to help sort out your dragons for you," he said, this getting everyone, aside from Mari, Camicazi, Thuggory, and Hiccup to laugh.

"How can he do that, when Night Ryder doesn't even exist?" Daggur asked laughing the loudest.

"I don't know," Hiccup said coming out into the light, and igniting Inferno "Perhaps you should ask him..."

Everyone stopped laughing, and looked towards the boys, each of them not believing what was happening.

"Before you lot try anything," Hiccup said loudly, looking around to the others "I have 10 of my best dragons waiting on the roof of this building, waiting for me to call for them, and come and help, should I become into danger. And if I'm killed they before they can come and save me... No one here will leave alive." Hiccup said looking around "So you all might as well put all your weapons away."

Stoick's thoughts went to the other gathering of chief's, where Drago Bludvist had come and used the dragons to kill everyone else who was there with him and burning the hall to the ground.

Once everyone had put the weapons away, Hiccup cut off Inferno, but still held onto it.

"How did you know about this meeting?" Mogadon asked, speaking up.

"I've always known when these meeting had been happening," Hiccup said crossing his arms "But I've finally decided to make myself known here, when one of my dragon friends said, she heard one of you Chiefs say you needed help with controlling dragon raids."

"You mean you've been spying on us?" Norbert exclaimed.

"I prefer to think of it as 'Staying in the loop'. And whether you believe I'm real or not, I can say I've been to each of your islands to rescue some of your trapped dragons, and prevented some from attacking villages."

Mari noticed the Chief's shifting their weight nervously, none of them wanting to comment or not if they were some of those chosen villages.

"So, anyway," Hiccup said coming over to sit into one of the now free thrones "I've come here to offer you lot, Chiefs, to let your heirs to come to my island and let me teach them how to make peace with dragons, for them to then go home and teach the rest of you, so you would quit killing them."

"Peace?!" Stoick cried out "What would those mindless beasts know about peace?" he asked getting nods and murmurs of agreement from the other Chief's.

"I don't know, Stoick, why don't you ask your fellow Vikings," Hiccup said smirking beneath the mask, while also getting mad at his ex-father. "Besides, you lot keep saying about ending the war, yet you still find reasons to fight."

"That's because dragons and enemies keep coming!" shouted Mogagon.

"Besides, it's fun," Dagur said laughing loudly, immediately cut off when he felt himself pressed against the wall and the blade of a sword close to his neck.

"I dare you to say that again..." Hiccup said hissing narrowing his eyes, gripping his sword tighter, pressing a little harder to Dagur's neck.

After a bit of tensed silence, Hiccup pulled away and turned back to the others.

"It's the dragons that have killed _hundreds_ of us, including my wife," Stoick said once the mood had calmed down.

"Well I'm sorry about that," Hiccup said remembering his mother not being there for him when he was still on Berk "But you Vikings have also killed _thousands_ of _them!_ " he said looking around "Just think, all of you, how many mates and hatchlings have _you_ killed Chief Stoick. How many more will you kill? Nothing will bring her back and you know it. Or have you grown obsessed to find the dragon that took her and kill it to avenge her?"

Stoick gripped his fists tightly and reaching for his swords to attack this boy, but was stopped by Mogadon.

"I know I can't bring her back from Valhalla," Stoick said taking a deep breath "And for the first couple of years, I only fought for revenge and hate. But now, I fight for my Hairy Hooligans tribe to make sure no one else is taken from their families, and have to go through what I did."

"I understand what you're going for Stoick," Hiccup said calmly "But you have to remember, the more dragons you kill, the more lives and families you ruin."

"And besides, I know for a fact that some of you don't just kill dragons out of self defense," Hiccup said looking to everyone. "Some of you make your villages kids kill dragons in your arena's for their 'Coming of age' ceremony. How is _that_ saving lives or defending homes?" he asked looking around "Besides that, when you're fighting them off during raids, you use nets and bola's to capture them first. Where's the honour and glory in killing them if they're all tied up?"

"It was you that came to my ship, as I was about to end those Thunderdrum's lives," Stoick said finally recognizing the boy's voice.

"I couldn't let their cries of distress go unnoticed, could I?" Hiccup asked, returning to his seat.

"You make it sound like these beasts have feelings, and brains," Norbert said playing with his axe a little.

"They do," Hiccup said looking to him "Dragons are kind, friendly, and intelligent enough when treated probably."

"These creatures who understand nothing but destruction, and killing people?" someone asked.

"I can ask you the same question," Hiccup said looking towards where the voice came from, eyes looking at Ug the Uglythug "Just think... all of you, what exactly have you done your whole life, besides kill, eat, and rob other villages?" Hiccup challenged, mainly looking to the Bog-Burglars when he mentioned the robbing.

"But we're getting off track, aren't we?" he said "Like I said, I am here to give your village's heirs a chance to learn how to live alongside dragons, as friends, family. And then they in turn will return home, and teach the rest of you how to do it, so you will stop fighting them, and this war will end."

"You can just tell us where the nest is, so we can destroy it," Norbert said grinning.

"The nest you're thinking of, is not the one I am from," Hiccup said pulling out his map and unfolding it "I come from over to the west, while the nest is on one of the islands amongst these ones, just past Hel Hinds Gate." he explained showing them. "However, unless you wish to get yourself killed, I strongly advice you not to go looking for it. Turns out, there's a Red Death that rules it and she's the size of a mountain. Last time I tried to defeat her, I almost lost my life."

"Red Death?" Stoick asked never hearing of this type before.

"Known among dragons as a ' _Seadragonus Giganticas Maximus'_ ," Hiccup explained looking around the room "A dragon, the size of a mountain, that eats other dragons, if those dragons don't come back with enough food. Why else do you think they keep raiding you? They don't do it for fun, they do it to live. And you stopping them and fighting them, only makes it more difficult for them."

That got Stoick to think back to his wife, when she used to say that to him and the other villages.

"I was planning in a few weeks to head back and have another shot of defeating her, but then this came up," Hiccup commented.

"So wait," Camicazi said thinking "You're saying that the dragons have always been, and are, controlled by this Red Death?"

"Yep, well for the past three hundred years anyway," Hiccup said answering her.

"How?" Thuggory asked.

"Mind control apparently. I managed to rescue a few dragons from that nest, and they told me everything." Hiccup explained "For the first time it seems, for the mind control power to take effect, they need eye contact. From then on, that dragon will be under the ruler's power and be at their beckoned call and will have to do whatever they want them to do. "

"How do we know you and you're dragon's aren't just like these ones?" Bertha asked.

"Because, we don't enslave and rule over others like tyrants with iron fists," Hiccup said looking to her "We befriend, rule alongside them, and teach wanting to learn humans how to train dragons. Don't we, Mari?" he asked turning his attention to Mari, who up until that moment was left in the shadows all alone, while everyone was paying attention to Hiccup.

"Um... I don't know, maybe..." she said nervously, holding the hand she had touched Snowdrop with.

"Oh don't lie, it doesn't suit you," Hiccup said a grin in his voice "Surly you remember the other day when I introduced you to Snowdrop," he said.

"But, I thought you said you didn't want me to say anything," Mari asked confused.

"And I didn't, it was for her protection, I couldn't have had these Vikings tearing up the island to look for her and possibly kill her or put her on the market, now could I?" Hiccup asked.

"Aren't we getting off track again, Ryder?" Thuggory asked, snapping Hiccup back to the others.

"Yes, we are," he said, clearing his throat a little.

"So any way, if each of you sends one teenager who wants to learn how to train and ride dragons, to here..." he said gesturing to the sea on the west of the map "Then I will take them from there and give them two weeks of my time, to teach them how to train dragons. At the end of those weeks, they will be sent home, unharmed, I promise."

"How can we trust you with their lives?" Stoick asked "How do we know they will be safe? Are you in league with Drago Bludvist?"

At that the ceiling rumbled as the dragons perched on top of it growled and banged their paws against it, letting out small cries of fear.

"That man has nothing to do with me Stoick," Hiccup said calmly "He is one of very few people dragons are afraid of, in the top five along with the Red Death and Viggo Grimborn." he said snarling a little at the other man's name.

"But thankfully, he's nowhere near the Archipelago," he said "Last year, my dragons and I worked on stopping his plans to form a dragon army." Stoick paled at this but kept quiet.

"You rescued all of his dragons from him?" Camacazi asked amazed, smiling a little, liking this guy.

"Yep," Hiccup said confirming it "So anyway, I told you the terms of the deal," he said addressing the whole room "I will expect them to be there by next month. And with that, I bid you all adieu," he said bowing, packing up his map, and heading outside.

There was silence for a while, while everyone listened to the dragons on the roof take wing and they and supposedly Night Ryder left.

"I want to be a part of this Father," Mari said looking to the Guardian, breaking the ice.

"Me too," Camacazi and Thuggory said to their parents, before anyone could say anything.

"No," Bertha said firmly "There is no way I'm letting my little girl spend two weeks alone with a stranger, who lives with dragons."

"Why not?" Camacazi asked "I live with you and the other Bog-Burglars..."

"Bertha, I think I get where you're going with this, but Ryder is not like that," Mari said confidently.

"How do you know?" Daggur asked still rubbing his neck "He nearly killed me. How do we know he won't kill her, or you?"

"Wow Daggar, I didn't know you cared," Camicazi quietly said sarcastically playing with his throwing knives she managed to snatch from him.

"I just do," Mari said blushing a little, playing with her hand again.

"Well that's three teens then," the Guardian said, seeing no point in trying to his daughter out of this, ever since The Dragon Lord came here, his daughter had been acting different, getting more confident, less klutzy, and blushing more.

"Anyone else?" he asked looking to the other Chief's.

"I believe we need to discuss this with our people," Stoick said getting nods from his fellow chiefs.

After a bit more of talking about what just happened, everyone began to head home, to relay what just happened to their people and prepare their heirs to represent them (if they wanted to go).

For The Dragon Lord to teach them.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry it's a little longer than I thought it would be**

 **And if you recognize the lines from** _Threni_ **'s '** _Dragon King'_ , **Well that's because I used it for inspiration, but don't worry, I did ask permission and I was given it.**

 **Hope everyone's still liking the story, word of warning, I have NO idea where it will be going, so just bare with me and don't get your hopes up too high.**


	7. Chapter 7: Stoick's Chosen Viking

Back on Berk, Astrid was doing some lessons with the younger kids about how to be sneaky in the woods by playing Hunt The Viking.

The object of the game is to capture the other team before they capture all of you, and if you're caught you were out.

So far both teams had lost three members, and there was only one person left on each side, Penny and Joshua.

At the moment, Penny was hiding in the bushes, waiting for Joshua to come by and get trapped in her netter trap she had set up.

While Joshua was in the bushes on the other side of the clearing, waiting for Penny to come and get caught in his trip-wire-bola trap, she had set up.

They had both been waiting for a while and were both starting to get a little annoyed it was taking so long.

Penny thought back to what she heard someone one say to her dad when he was telling him about how they outsmarted some Outcasts.

 _'_ _If done right a Trapper's trap can trap the Trapper...'_

Smirking, Penny carefully backed away and circled around to where Joshua was hiding, she had been there before him, so she knew where he was.

* * *

On the other side of the island, the boat from the Island of Tomorrow was just returning, and Gobber was going to meet Stoick.

"So? Who's going to help us with the dragons?" he asked.

"There's been a small change in plan," Stoick said asking Gobber to find Astrid Hofferson, she wasn't the heir but Stoick trusted her more than he did his nephew on something like this.

"Tell her to come to my hut," he said heading in that direction.

Sighing, Gobber went off to find her.

* * *

In the woods Astrid was Still watching over this 'game' waiting to see who would win when Gobber came into said clearing.

"Astrid?" he called out not looking where he was going.

"Gobber no!" everyone called out as he stepped into Penny's netter trap and was now hanging from the tree.

"Whoa!" he called out as everyone came out to help him down, the game ending with a stalemate.

"So, Gobber, what brings you here?" Astrid asked since she was the leader.

"Stoick wants to talk to ya lass," he said in answer "At his hut."

"Why?" she asked hoping it wasn't anything bad.

"No idea, but I suggest you go and seeing sooner rather than later."

Nodding Astrid left telling everyone the lessons were over for today.

* * *

Stoick was pacing around his hut, trying to think of the right way to tell Astrid what he was soon going to be asking of her.

All too soon, there was a knock on the door and the young shield maiden came in.

"You wanted to see me Chief?" she asked.

"Yes, Astrid,I did," he said turning to her and asking her to sit while he explained what happened at the Gathering.

"So... If he's asking for Heirs, why are you telling all this and not Snotlout?" Astris asked once he was done, but feeling a huge level of pride filling her up.

"Let me be as nice as I can about this Astrid," Stoick said standing tall "I don't think Snotlout is the right person to trust when something as important like this comes into play," he said going over to the fireplace and looking into the flames.

"We need someone to go, who is smart, patient, a quick learner, and who will be willing to learn," he listed.

"So basically all the things Snotlout isn't?" Astrid asked smirking a little when she got a nod from Stoick.

"As well as letting him teach you these things, I would also like you to get to know him a little, but stay alert in case he tries anything," Stoick said reminding Astrid of her own plan to get the Dragon Lord to 'help' them.

"I'll try my best Sir," she said smiling, ready for this 'mission'.

"Good," Stoick said smiling "No go and pack up your things. I will talk to your parents about this tonight, and everyone will see you off in the morning."

Smiling, Astrid nodded and left an extra spring in her step as she went home, Finally she can have a chance to clear her family's name.

It's not like a coward will go through with something like this right?

* * *

In the morning, the whole village was at the docks to see Astrid off.

"Come back safe honey," Alice said hugging her daughter.

"I will mum," she said promisingly and getting into the boat and lifting the sail and setting off.

Everyone waved her off as she set towards the west towards the Dragon Lord's island.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry it's a little short, and not very well... well written, but I will try and make it up for you all, in the next chapter**

 **Either way, hope you like it :)**


	8. Chapter 8: The Nest

Over on his Island, Hiccup was getting everything ready for when his 'guests' would arrive.

That included, making up rooms for them, making up rules for both sides to follow, hiding his plans for taking down enemy hunters, inventions, and maps, and checking that there was enough food.

"Ok guys, that should be everything," Hiccup said to the dragons "Now, remember when they're here no attacking them. We want to teach them Dragons can be trusted."

 ** _'_** ** _Ok Hiccup,'_** all the dragons said in a slightly bored voice.

Rolling his eyes, Hiccup went to the peak of the mountain and looked out to see to check for any ships or more likely, any dragons with screaming, scared humans hanging from their claws.

* * *

Out at sea a small group of boats were all coming together all holding only one person but all of them looking equally as lost as the other.

"Well where's this island then?" Camacazi asked looking around and checking her map again.

"Maybe we got lost?" Thuggory suggested.

"How can we all have gotten lost, especially you guys," Heather, Dagger's sister and 'heir' to the Berserkers since she would take over if anything happened to Dagger "You were there when the Dragon Lord told everyone where his island is."

"So he lied to everyone there?" Astrid asked scrunching up the map and throwing it over the side of her boat "I had a feeling he was a liar, now what."

"He is not a liar!" Mari called out to the blonde mad that she would say such a thing "He obviously did it so anyone who would be dumb enough to try and lunch an attack on him, wouldn't be able to find him."

"Whatever," Astrid said waving off Mari's words and taking up the oars in her boat, I'm going back home to Berk. You guys stay out here and continue this wild boar chase."

She was about to leave when she felt herself be picked up and lifted into the air, a scream coming out of her mouth.

"ASTRID!" Camicazi, Thuggory, and Heather all cried out, Mari on the other hand was in fits of giggle, thinking _'That will teach her.'_

It wasn't long however, when they too were lifted up and being spun around so they all lost sense of direction and then carried off in the same direction.

"Whoa! That was awesome!" Camicazi said asking her dragon if they can do that again, to which the Changewing happily did.

"How are you not feeling sick?" Thuggory asked from the talons of a Monstrous Nightmare.

"It's Cami," Heather called out her insides catching up with her outsides, as she looked up to the dragon that had her never seeing this type of dragon before.

Silently agreeing with her, the other's just went to watching where they were going.

Soon an island was coming up and the dragons flew them into the side of the mountain, dropped them off, and went away.

"Welcome, welcome," Hiccup called out to them, making them all look to the, what could only be a, throne seeing the Dragon Lord lying across it, his mask on over his face "Hope you liked the flight over here. Cami, Thuggory, Mari, nice to see you all again. And who are you two?" he asked looking to Astrid and Heather.

"I'm Heather, sister to Daggur the Deranged, Chief of the Beserkers," the black haired girl said giving a small bow.

"My name's Astrid Hofferson," Astrid said standing tall, no one but Mari noticing the Dragon Lord tensing up a little "I've come here to represent Berk."

"So, you're not that island Chief's 'heir'?" Hiccup asked getting up and coming over, the dragons coming to circle around everyone, but he held them off.

"No. But I am better that that lowlife Snotlout," Astrid said firmly well aware of the dragons but ignoring them. "And I'm way better than Hiccup too." she said smirking.

"And why do you believe that?" Hiccup asked having had enough practice with keeping his emotions under control, telling the dragons to back off a little as they all started growling when she said that.

"Because he was a hiccup..." Astrid said speaking like he was dumb "He was a loser, he was a runt, he didn't do anything except cause havoc and destruction..." she would have carried on had it not been for the plasma blast fired at her coming from Toothless, knocking her over.

"Just so you know, Miss Hofferson, _'Hiccup's'_ may be different, and have different muscles to other Vikings, but they are just as good at being useful, helpful and fighting when they are needed. Besides, if everyone was exactly the same, just think on how boring the world would be."

Scowling, Astrid got up and dusted herself off.

"Um, Night Ryder?" Mari said getting his attention "What about our things?" she asked receiving nods from the other three.

"The dragons that collected and brought you here are at this moment going back to that place and getting them for you," he said answering her "In the mean time, allow me to show you around. Although I do request if you have any weapons on you at the moment you leave them here."

"Then what are we meant to use to defend ourselves with?" Thuggory asked but gave up his sword anyway.

"Nothing, that's the point, but it also means you don't have anything to point at my dragons and attack them with," Hiccup said giving the weapons to a Gronkle who took them and left.

Once he was gone, Hiccup started to lead his guests towards the nest, but was stopped when something big and white jumped down from one of the ledges and ran right up to Mari knocking her over.

"Whoa!" she called out, falling to the ground "Hey girl, nice to see you again too," Mari said laughing as she petted the Snow Fury.

"She's been wanting to see you again since we left Tomorrow," Hiccup said helping Mari back up.

Laughing, Mari hugged the white dragon's neck and said so had she.

The others were staring with wide eyes at how friendly this white Night Fury was acting.

"On with the tour then?" Hiccup asked and getting started making everyone follow him and Toothless.

The first stop were the rooms they would be staying in.

Then the eating area.

The bathroom.

The hot springs, where they also met a Scaldron named Scaldy who heated the water.

The nursery, but they weren't allowed in there, the mother's didn't trust these new humans well enough yet.

The forge, just because it was something to see, where they saw a group of Fireworms were heating it.

And finally the main area of the nest where there were dragons in every direction.

"Whoa..." they all said with wide eyes, spotting dragons they have never seen before.

"If you don't mind me asking, Night Ryder," Camacazi said getting his attention "Where did you find all of these new dragons?"

"No, I don't Mind Camicazi, asking questions is of course how we learn," Hiccup said a smile in his voice "And to answer that question, I found them outside the Archipelago and among Dragon Hunter camps, and Dragons Fights, such as Sluther," he said pointing to a scorpion like purple and yellow dragon "He's a Triple Strike, I rescued from a Dragon Fight, who was trained to fight other dragons to the death. It took me a while to earn his trust, but I finally got there."

"How did you get caught up in that Dragon Fight to rescue him?" Thuggory asked curious.

"Toothless and I were out scouting a couple of islands when we heard a dragon calling for help," Hiccup began as he slowly went over to Sluther "We found Dragon Hunter traps with dragons inside them, I was looking for a lever to open them, and found one but it turned out to be the lever to release the knock out gas.

When we woke up, we were in their stadium and they forced Toothless to fight him, but when it came to the final blow, Toothless couldn't, and wouldn't he said, do it. Once that was sorted and I got the other dragons free, we rebelled against the Hunters and the other Vikings and everyone wanted to come home with us."

"That's so sad," Heather said slowly following Hiccup over to the dragon.

Sluther hissed at her and unwrapped his tale prepping to attack if need be.

"Heather, slowly back off, always keeping eye contact with him," Hiccup said slowly and quietly, getting nods from her as she backed off and rejoined the others.

Once she had Sluther calmed down and re-wrapped his tail together, and went on his way.

"Ok so now that I've shown you around," Hiccup said turning to everyone "I suggest we have dinner now and get started first thing in the morning, you all look tired anyway."

Getting small nods of agreement they all headed for the dining room, where Hiccup prepared some food for them.

"So what other new dragons are there? What's that silver one called?" Camicazi asked remembering the one that had Heather earlier.

"That was a Razorwhip," Hiccup said, cutting up vegetables "A Sharp Class dragon related to the Deadly Nadder. But she can use her tail to cut through anything she wants, to wrap it around her prey and squeeze the life out of it. They're also very protective. As for other's there are too many to talk about them right now, so just drop it and ask again in the morning."

With that he finished up and dished up the meals for them.

"Enjoy your meal," he said smiling "I'll be in the forge working on a few things, see you later."

With that he and Toothless were gone, and they tucked into their meals.


	9. Chapter 9: The Orign of Inferno

Ten minutes into dinner, Mari had had enough of listening to Astrid boasting about how much better she was and that that was why she was picked over this 'Snotlout'.

"Come on girl lets go exploring a little," she said to Snowdrop, picking up her dinner and leaving, following the white dragon into the nest and towards the forge.

* * *

In the forge, Hiccup was working on a new Gronkle Iron handle for his flame sword Inferno.

 ** _'_** ** _Running low on this stuff aren't we bud?'_** he asked Toothless who was pretending to be sleeping in the corner **_'Oh well, I'll ask Marble and Limestone to make me some more tomorrow.'_**

"Night Ryder?" Mari's voice called out to him, making him pause and turn around to see her.

"Yeah, Mari?" he asked taking the Deathsong Amber goggles off, his mask still on.

"You mind if I have the rest of my dinner here?" Mari asked looking around, avoiding his eyes "I'm not up to going back to the dining room and Astrid."

"Nah, I don't mind. It'll be nice to have someone here who talks back to be when I say something to them," Hiccup said looking to Toothless and moving to the other side of the bench so he'd be facing her "Other than that how you feeling being here?" he asked.

"It's ok," Mari said taking a small bite out of the fish "You're dragon nest is a lot bigger than I thought it would be."

"Well, big dragons need big nests," Hiccup said drawing some designs out to carve into the handle when it cooled down enough "And I have a few 'Big Dragons' here."

"What are you making?" Mari asked after a moment, curious.

"New handle for Inferno," he said scribbling out one he just drew, pulled out his sword to show her, which she took, and started again "The old one's gotten a bit battered and worn down over the years I've been using it."

Finding the button, Mari stretched out her arm and pressed it jumping a little when the blade covered in flames show out the end.

"Wondering how it works?" Hiccup asked looking up after crossing out another design, getting a nod from her.

"Well to put it in the short version, one end coats the blade in Monstrous Nightmare saliva," he said pointing to the flame covered blade "The other, sprays Hideous Zippleback gas which when sparks hit it, blows up."

"How long did it take you to make it?" Mari asked curious retracting the blade and giving it back.

"A couple of years," Hiccup replied, returning to his designs "It started with me and Toothless exploring the outer Archipelago when we started to hear the strangest of sounds, that Toothless seemed drawn to..."

With that he was telling Mari the tale of the Death Song and it got Toothless, making him unable to help Hiccup get out of there, and the fact that it's amber, which it shoots at its prey to stop them from moving, was impervious to anything except heat.

"So, just so something like that never happened again I got to work on my first flame sword," Hiccup said coming to the end "A little later I got an idea to add Zippleback gas too, and after a few mistakes, explosions, failures, and a few years, I got Inferno."

Mari had been listening and paying attention to Hiccup throughout the story, and now she looked at the sketch pad that had five pages of failed designs.

"Can I try drawing something?" she asked smiling.

"If you like," Hiccup said ripping out the used pages sharpening the pencil and giving them to Mari while he checked on the handle.

"What exactly do you want on it?" she asked before she got started.

"Dragons mostly," he said "But I'm not sure which ones I want, or how I want them to look."

Thinking, Mari got to work.

* * *

While this had been going on in the forge, in the dining room, the other's had finished eating and were making their way to bed.

"I'm sure it was this way," Camicazi said looking around the tunnel and not seeing anything that would help tell them where to go, or where they were.

"Maybe it was the other way?" Heather asked looking back the way they came, and saw the Razorwhip that had brought her here, hiding behind the wall "Hey girl..." she said slowly going over to the dragon.

"Heather!" Astrid hissed a little, pulling her back "What are you doing?"

"Um, I'm going to ask that dragon to lead us to the bedrooms," Heather said shaking Astrid off and trying again.

Slowly the Razorwhip came out and sniffed her all over judging her, before coming back to stand in front of her and tilted her head asking what she wanted.

"Can you lead us to the bedrooms please girl?" Heather asked kindly, reaching out her hand to stroke the dragon, who purred a little as she did.

Stepping back, the dragon nodded and started to lead them back the way they came for a bit, and then down a side tunnel.

Eventually they made it.

"Thanks, girl," Heather said smiling and petting the dragon before heading inside.

"Yeah thanks," Thuggory said petting her too.

"You did great," Camicazi said hugging the dragon.

Astrid did nothing to show her thanks and just went into the room.

Growling a little, the dragon moved her tail to right behind Astrid's head, aiming for the ponytail.

' ** _You better not be thinking, what I think your thinking Windshear,'_** Hiccup said making her stop step back and look at him, Mari Toothless and Snowdrop beside him.

 ** _'_** ** _But she deserves it Hiccup,'_** Windshear said looking into the room towards Astrid.

 ** _'_** ** _I'm sure she does, but we've got the whole time they're staying here to force her to say sorry,'_** Hiccup said coming over and petting her. ** _'For now focus on getting to know Heather more.'_**

Nodding Windshear turned to go to bed in the nest, feeling that the humans didn't want a dragon in there with them, at least for tonight.

"Well goodnight, Mari," Hiccup said to Mari bowing a little making her blush "And thanks for all the great designs you made."

"You're welcome Night Ryder," she said smiling petting Snowdrop and Toothless a goodnight before going into the room herself.

Now with his guests all in there and soon to be asleep, Hiccup went to the dining room to get himself something to eat, the dragons close behind him.


	10. Chapter 10: Lesson Number One - Terrors

**AN: To all the complaining 'Guest's / Reviews of the last chapter...**

 **Ahem... IF YOU'RE NOT HAPPY WITH MY STORY AND HOW I AM WRITING ASTRID / NOT SHIPPING HIC-STRID, THEN STOP READING THIS STORY!**

 **Also, to Windshear was NOT going to kill Astrid, she was only going to cut the girl pony-tail off**

 **With that sorted let the new chapter begin...**

* * *

The next morning in the nest, Heather, Thuggory, Camacazi, Astrid, and Mari were woken up at the crack of dawn by Terrible Terrors praising the new day by singing.

"Gah! Will someone please tell them to stop?" Thuggory asked clamping his pillow over his ears and rolling over.

"I think it's cute," Mari said getting up and putting her boots on "Besides it's just like birds and them singing."

"Yeah but birds can stay on key with one another," Heather said stretching a little, not even going to try to go back to sleep.

"I wonder what they're singing?" Camicazi asked brushing her hair a little.

"They're singing how wonderful and beautiful the new day is," a voice said from the door where they saw a masked, already wide awake and ready for the day Night Ryder.

"Yeah right," Astrid said scoffing at the idea that dragons can be smart enough to do that.

"Really?" Mari asked curious about this.

Nodding Hiccup waited until the tune started again and started singing.

" _Oh what a wonderful morning_

 _Oh what a beautiful day_

 _And we've got a wonderful feeling_

 _Everything will go our way!"_

When he was done, he bowed and said if they wanted it, breakfast was ready.

After blinking away the surprise, and agreeing there was no point trying to go back to sleep, everyone followed Hiccup to the dining room.

* * *

On the table was bread, re-heated fish and chicken, jugs of milk, and jars of jam.

"You all go ahead, I've already had my breakfast," Hiccup said pulling out a little wooden block and a small knife "Once you're all done we will get started on me teaching you how to be nice to and accept dragons."

Agreeing on that, everyone got started on eating breakfast.

Part way though, a Terror came in and said something to Hiccup.

"You guys look after each other for a bit," he said to his guests calling for Toothless "Sparky here says he's spotted some Dragon Hunter ships nearby, so I'm just going to go rescue the possible dragons and chase them off."

With that he got onto his dragon and the pair zoomed out of the cave.

"Should we feel sorry for those hunters?" Camicazi asked taking a bite out of her jammy bread.

"I don't know about you, but I won't be," Mari said firmly petting Sparky a little who came over to say hello to her.

"Why?" Astrid asked "They're just doing their job and Night Ryder is stopping them from doing it."

"Their job... Astrid Hoffersin," Mari said trying to stay calm "Is capturing, tormenting, forcing to obey, selling on, and killing dragons."

"So?"

"Astrid, Dragons are living things," Camicazi said joining with Mari "Think of them as friends and family. Your friends and family. How would you feel about it then?" she asked getting a nod of thanks from Mari and a _'Huff'_ and cold shoulder from Astrid.

* * *

A couple of hours later, everyone was out in the nest waiting for Hiccup to come back, and spotted him coming in with a small group of dragons trailing behind, a couple of dragons carrying another one it looked like.

Backing up so there was space for the dragons to land, everyone was surprised to see how many scars and injury's the dragons had.

One looked like she was blinded, and the one that was being carried seemed to have something wrong with his wing.

Unable to just stand there and look on, Mari and Camicazi slowly came over and asked if they could help.

"Go back inside, follow Toothless to the healing cupboard, and bring back bandages and as many jars of medicine as possible," Hiccup said calmly as if he has done this many times before, which thinking about it he probably had.

As they went to go get that, Hiccup then told Thuggory to count how many of each new dragon there are and make a list of them.

And then Astrid and Heather go to the food storage and bring back at least five baskets of fish.

After a few hours, the new dragons were settled in, counted, and eating their fish, with those with injury's looked at and tended for.

"Ok, now we can leave them for a bit, and get on with your lessons," Hiccup said speaking to others, telling Toothless to stay and keep watch over the new dragons.

Slowly so not to scare the new dragons, Hiccup led his guests to a different part of the nest where he called out for Terrible Terrors.

After a couple of minutes five little dragons came and landed in front of him.

"So, you're first task, will be showing me how you would pick up and hold a Terrible Terror," Hiccup said smiling beneath the mask "Astrid, why don't you go first?"

"Ok, I will," Astrid said stepping forward and choosing the light blue one.

As fast as she could, Astrid reached out and grabbed the dragon by the scruff of the neck.

Not happy about this, the Terror wiggled and jiggled and let its claws come out in an attempt to scratch this girl, also letting out small bursts of fire.

All of it getting too much, Astrid dropped the dragon which then ran away to hide behind a rock.

"Looks like you'll have to try again later," Hiccup said checking to see if the blue Terror was all right "Next?"

"What? But I did as you said, I pick it up, and held it," Astrid complained.

"Not in the way I wanted you to. Now get to the end of the line so you can try again later," Hiccup said telling Thuggory to have a go while Astrid grumpily did as she was told.

Taking note that what Astrid did was wrong, and having an idea that he shouldn't pick the dragon up by its tail, Thuggory slowly went over to the purple one and picked it up by scooping it up from under its forelegs, and then brought it close to him.

This Terror not liking the way it was being held wiggled a little until it slid out of Thuggory's grip and went to join his friend.

"Better than Astrid, but still not quite there," Hiccup said sending Thuggory back and calling up Mari.

Taking a deep breath, Mari stepped forward, knelt down before a pink one, and held out her hand.

Curious the Terror sniffed it, liking the sent on this human, it began to climb up her arm, and lie down in them.

Once it was Mari curled her arms around it and held it there as if it were a small pet or a baby, and then slowly stood up, looking to Hiccup to see if she did it right.

"And that's how you do it. Well done Mari," Hiccup said clapping her "Slowly, gently and steadily, show them you're not a threat, and let them come to you instead of going to them. Camicazi, your go."

Nodding Cami stepped forward and followed Mari's example, going for a yellow one.

After getting hers, Heather went for a green one and got that one too.

Now it was back to Astrid's go. Grumily she wnt over to the blue one again andshoved her hand into its face.

Scared by the sudden speed, the Terror bit her and flew away.

"OWWW..." Astrid screamed as she nursed her hand glaring daggers all around looking for the dumb little dragon that did this.

"Well serves you right for scaring her," Hiccup said a chuckle in his voice. "Thuggory your turn again."

Nodding Thuggory went back to his one and managed to gain its trust and hold it in his arms.

"Well done," Hiccup said to those who had passed the test "For the rest of the day I want you four to go play with your Terrors, give them names, and get to know them a little more. Astrid and I will stay here until she get her Terror to like her."

Nodding everyone went out to do as Hiccup had said.

"I am _Not_ trying again," Astrid said firmly clutching her unbitten hand into a fist.

"Fine, then I hope you are happy with the possible destruction of your home village to rest on your shoulders," Hiccup said shrugging and turning away "After all if you're not even able to do it with a Terrible Terror, how can you possibly become friends with anything bigger. Oh well."

With that he went off back to go check on the new dragons, leaving Astrid there to think over what he just said.

Crying out a little in frustration, Astrid went off to look for the blue Terror and give it one more try.


	11. Chapter 11: Counting Dragons

While his students were with their Terrors, Hiccup had gone back to the new dragons to talk to the Alpha of that small group, a strong yellow and red Nadder, and ask him how every dragon was doing.

 ** _'_** ** _We are all doing fine, young Dragon Lord,'_** he said to Hiccup looking over his heard **_'I only wish that some of us were not as hurt as we are, so we can still live happily.'_** he said looking to Becky, the name Hiccup gave to the blinded Hobblegrump.

 ** _'_** ** _And I wish I could have gotten there quicker to prevent those injury's from happening,'_** Hiccup said bowing to show he was sorry ** _'But You're all free now, and if you like, you can stay here for as long as you like, and I promise to Draco and the Gods, I and my dragon friends will help keep you and your herd safe from any more possible danger.'_**

 ** _'_** ** _You are a good Human, Dragon Lord,'_** the Alpha Nadder said bowing back ** _'We thank you. And you as well, Fury of the Night.'_** he finished bowing to Toothless before going to check on a small family of Gronkles.

With that taken care of, Hiccup and Toothless started going around the nest as well, and it wasn't too long before he came across, Mari, Snowdrop, and the pink Terror whom Mari appeared to have named Rosie.

"Ok Rosie," Mari said smiling, not noticing Hiccup and Toothless "Now what's 3 plus 4?"

To Hiccup's surprise after a little thinking, he say Rosie write a number '7' into the ground with her tail and look up expecting a treat, which she got in the form of a small fish.

"Ok, what's 2 times 5?" Mari now asked.

'10' Rosie wrote into the ground, getting another fish.

Not liking the fact that the Tiny One was getting more attention than she was, Snowdrop looked around for something to do and spotted Hiccup and Toothless.

Cheering up she leapt to her feet and rushed over.

 ** _'_** ** _Hiccy!'_** she cheered happy to have someone to love her again.

 ** _'_** ** _Hey Snowdrop,'_** Hiccup said hugging the white dragon laughing and getting a little annoyed when Snowdrop licked him.

The noise made Mari spin around and she saw Night Ryder on the floor beneath her dragon friend.

"Snowdrop, come on get off him," Mari said coming over to try and pull Snowdrop back "Sorry Night Ryder, are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Hiccup said getting up trying to get as much slime off him as he can "Nothing I'm not all that used to. So about your Terror. Rosie is it? How long did it take you to teach her maths?"

"Not all that long," Mari said smiling "Once she say I had a big basket of fish she was more than willing to learn. Oh I hope you don't mind I borrowed a backed from the food storage." she said rubbing her arm and avoiding his eyes.

"It's alright," Hiccup said looking to Rosie "So what else can she do?"

"She can spell small simple words, including her name, _*although her writing's terrible*_ " Mari said whispering the last part "Rosie, spell 'Fish'."

And once again to Hiccup's surprise and after a bit of thinking Rosie did just that.

"Well if I was going to give out a prize for the best trick, I think you would get it," Hiccup said smiling beneath the mask "Although I haven see the others yet so don't get your hope up too high."

 ** _'_** ** _HICCUP!'_** the light blue Terrible Terror from before set to be Astrid's new friend screamed as she came zooming over to him and hide from the girl who looked like she could kill something, who came out of the trees and over to him.

"Still haven't mastered being gentle with your new little friend I see," Hiccup said crossing his arms and standing in front of Mari and the dragons.

"Only because that... pest won't stay still long enough for me to catch it," Astrid said glaring at Night Ryder and the blue Terror.

"Ok, first of all, Astrid, the Terror is a 'She' not an 'It'," Hiccup said reaching behind him and bringing the little dragons in front of him. "Second, You're meant to let her come to you while you're being slow and gentle and quiet, remember?"

"Slow and gentle are for the weak," Astrid said glaring "' _Only the strong can belong.'_ That's Berk's motto."

"Well a little news flash for you my dear," Hiccup said trying not to get mad "This is not Berk."

After a quick staring contest, Astrid turned around and headed back to the caves.

"Mari look after Bluebell for a bit," Hiccup said gently giving the blue Terror to Mari "Toothless let's teach Astrid a few lessons on how to act towards other dragons..." with that the boy on the black dragon, they took to the air and took off after Astrid, a dark grin on both of their faces.


	12. Chapter 12: The Flight

Astrid was running through the forest back to the caves, every now and then looking around to check she was going the right way.

She was just coming up to and climbing over a fallen tree when she felt something grab her arm and began to feel herself be lifted off the ground.

"AGH... Great Odin's ghost," she cursed "Ah this is it... AAAGGGHHH..."

o0o

Hiccup brought Toothless over to one of the tallest trees and told him to drop Astrid onto the branches before landing himself.

"RYDER! Get me DOWN from here!" she ordered dangling from the branch.

"Just give me a chance to show you how great dragons can be," Hiccup said looking to her.

"I am not listening to ANYTHING you have to say!" Astrid said making her way to the trunk of the tree to get down herself.

"Then I won't speak," Hiccup said calmly rolling his eyes not believing how annoying she can me "Just let me show you. Besides, there isn't really any other way for you to get down from here, if you don't get on my dragon's back," he added smirking beneath his mask.

Feeling that that was true, Astrid heaved herself up and slowly if not a bit scared got onto the black dragon's back.

"There," she said looking around "Now get me down," she ordered.

"Toothless, down. Gently..." Hiccup said patting his friends head **_'You know what I mean...'_** he whispered in Dragonsese to him.

 ** _'_** ** _With pleasure Hiccup..."_** Toothless said, spreading his wings, grinning.

Astrid calmly, if not angrily looked around, before she screamed in surprise at how fast they were was going, soaring into the sky, screaming all the while, attracting everyone, human and dragon's attention as she did.

Astrid was in fright of almost falling off, so she grabbed hold of Hiccup who was chuckling to himself loving the change in the girl's behaviour.

After a few top speed dives, the diving into the sea, and the spinning Toothless heard the word he and Hiccup wanted to hear come from Astrid.

"Ok I'm sorry," she said face buried into Hiccup's back, clinging onto him "I'm sorry. Just get me off of this thing."

 ** _'_** ** _Ok bud, she's snapped, time to show her the good side of dragons,'_** Hiccup called to his friend.

With one final spin, Toothless spread his wings, caught the up draft and they were now hovering getting their senses back.

 ** _'That's better,'_** Toothless said kindly, checking his riders were ready, before climbing into the clouds.

o0o

Not feeling the wind stinging her face anymore, or her stomach try and get to her mouth, Astrid slowly opened her eyes to see what was going on and saw clouds all around her.

Unhooking her legs from Night Ryder, she leaned back slightly as she saw the wonders only the birds, the dragons and the gods can see.

After a bit Astrid slowly reached out and ran her hand along one of the clouds loving how it felt against her hand.

They had been flying for a couple of hours going through one lot of clouds, coming out the other side

Then the most wonderful thing of all came up as they came to the end of the cloud they were flying over.

Night Ryder's nest.

Astrid had only been there for about a day and had seen some of it already thanks to the dragons bringing her here, and the tour Ryder gave them.

But she didn't think she'd see it like this.

o0o

Toothless looked behind him and saw Astrid was in fact enjoying this flight and wrap her arms around Hiccup a little more, but it didn't seem in a threatening way, so he let it go.

After a bit longer Astrid spoke up.

"Alright, I admit it... This is pretty cool. It's amazing," she said then looked to Toothless "He's amazing." she said patting him gently.

Satisfied, Toothless went to land back where they started, next to Mari and Snowdrop, while Hiccup talked to Astrid.

"So you willing to give trying to train dragons another shot?" he asked looking over his shoulder to the girl.

After taking a deep breath, Astrid nodded.

"And... And I'll listen to you this time," she said promising him.

When they landed they were welcomed by Mari, Camicazi, Thuggory and Heather, along with all their Terrors, Windshear, and Snowdrop.

"I see Windshear's taken a strong liking to you then Heather," Hiccup said getting off of Toothless, helping Astrid off too.

"I noticed," Heather said looking up to her metal spiked covered friend.

Smiling, Hiccup then turned to Mari and asked for the little blue Terror.

 ** _'_** ** _It's ok little miss,'_** Hiccup said petting the Terror gently **_'Astrid said she will be more gentle this time.'_**

 ** _'_** ** _I still no trust her Hiccup...'_** the small dragon said curling up on herself trying to hide from Astrid.

 ** _'_** ** _Then don't trust her, trust me,'_** Hiccup said softly, carefully setting her down before a kneeling, quiet, hand held out towards the dragon, Astrid.

Slowly, everyone watching, the little dragon made her way towards Astrid and sniffed her hand, testing to see if she can be trusted enough to be a friend.

After a bit and a little encouraging from Hiccup and Toothless, she climbed into Astrid's arms who holding her gently stood up.

"Perfect," Hiccup said happily, clapping "Now all you have to do Astrid, is name her, and get to know her a little by playing with her and training her."

Nodding Astrid went away to do just that, while Hiccup checked on the others.

Camicazi had trained 'Iggy' to fetch things for her.

 _'_ _Typical for a Bog-Burgular'_ Hiccup thought.

Thuggory had trained 'Sabre' to do flying tricks, which Hiccup had to admit was impressive.

And Heather had trained 'Peaches' how to recognize friend or foe, according to her hand-signals.

When Peaches did her act, Windshear joined in too, shooting a spine at every dummy foe beating, the Terror's blasts.

"Windshear, this is meant to be a Terror Test, you can prove how wonderful you are later, ok?" Hiccup said gently trying to cheer Peaches up, getting a nod from the Razor Whip.

"Right, now all that's left is Astrid and her Terror, and we can pack up for the day," Hiccup said looking around for her.

 ** _'_** ** _There she is,'_** Snowdrop and Toothless call out together pointing to the top of a hill where they could only see Astrid.

"She's lost her Terror already?" Thuggory asked surprised.

Just then a small chirping sounded and a blue Terrible Terror was now sitting on top of his head.

"So, how do you guys like Icy's stealthing skills?" Astrid asked coming over calling 'Icy' back.

"I must say it may come in handy at some point," Hiccup said nodding, congratulating humans and dragons alike "Tomorrow we will choose your Riding Dragons, and you will get to know them. For the rest of today, lets pack up and have dinner early."

With words of agreement, they all went back inside the caves, each guest holding a Terror, Snowdrop by Mari's side and Windshear next to Heather.

 ** _'_** ** _Two down three to go, right bud?'_** Hiccup asked Toothless who barked in agreement happily.


	13. Author's Note

**AN: To the 'Guests' and everyone else who seem to despise the way I have 'Astrid' in this story...**

 **I'll just say that this is MY story so I will write the characters as I want them to be. If you don't like it, then stop reading, no one's forcing you to read it**

 **Fair warning though, if I get any more complaints about how I've set her up and/or how the story is going, then I will stop writing this story and possibly delete it (something I'd rather not do thank you very much)**

 **U-D123**


	14. Chapter 13: Evening Chat's

**AN: Thank you to everyone who support my story and to how I have the characters.**

 **For now I will keep this going.**

 **(Sorry for any panic yesterday when you didn't find in in you 'Update Alert's' I was busy)**

* * *

While thing might be going well for Astrid and the other's at Night Ryder's nest, back on Berk, it was a whole other story.

Just last night there was another raid, and once again, the Vikings came off worse than the dragons, even thought they had captured some of them.

"This has got to stop!" Spitelout, Snotlout's father, said at the council meeting that morning after breakfast. "We can't wait around for Astrid to come back with that freaks teachings, Stoick. Heck how do we know that what he will teach her will even work?"

There was a murmur of agreements and nods of heads.

"I agree, Spitlelout, that we cannot wait, for Astrid to come back," Stoick said after a bit of thinking "But as Chief, I say that we will. Valka, believed that dragons were never evil either, and now this, this boy comes and says the same thing." he said in a thoughtful voice, the hall going slightly more quiet with whispers of remembering.

"Besides that, the boy said the Queen of the Dragon Nest is about the size of a mountain. How can we fight that. Plus the fact, we don't know where her nest is."

"But Stoick," Gobber said speaking up "Winter is drawing near, and thanks to them dragons all we have is 4 baskets of fish, some vegetables, and a couple of barrels of mead."

"Then send Bucket and Mulch out to get more fish," Stoick said getting up obviously having enough of this meeting "I need time to myself, don't come looking for me until sunset, unless it's an absolute emergency."

With that he left, and walked into the forest, down the path and into the cove.

On the other side of the Cove there were two stones next to each other, one with the name _'Valka Haddock'_ on it the other with _'Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III'_ on it.

Since neither had died in battle or within the village, the Vikings couldn't really give either of them a Viking Funeral so they gave the Chief's wife and son memorials instead.

Sighing, Stoick got to his knees and sat down, looking at the two rocks.

Wondering what he would have had right now, if he had listened to Valka all those years ago.

* * *

At Night Ryder's nest, Mari was playing hide and seek with Rosie, while the others were getting ready for bed.

"Rosie?" Mari called happily looking in every room the cave had to offer, but never finding her dragon "Rosie, where are you?"

Soon Mari could hear something up ahead, so going quiet, she sneaked forward to listen, recognizing the speaker as Night Ryder.

"Well ok so Snowdrop's with Mari and Windshear's chosen Heather, right?" he asked, Toothless must be in there as well.

"So who do you think the others should have?" he asked followed up by Toothless speaking to him in dragon.

"You think Camicazi should have Rainbow?" Ryder asked in a thinking voice "Don't you think she's a bit young in this dragon training to give her a Changewing?"

Wanting to see what was going on, Mari peeked in through the curtain that acted as a door and saw Ryder take his mask off.

He had told them that he was not going to show them his face in case his enemies catch them and hurt them because they knew what he looked like and where his nest was "Which is why I made the dragons what brought you here spin you around, a little before coming here" he said.

But there was something about him, that made Mari want to see what he looked like, under that mask.

She saw brown hair, big ears, the signs of freckles, and slightly tanned skin, if only he'd turn around.

"Ok bud, we'll see if Camicazi and Rainbow will be any good. Now I'm thinking Thuggory and Killer, the Nightmare that went to get him and bring him here. Don't tell him, but I've seen Killer hang around and watching the troop all day."

Toothless gave noises of agreement and then a questioning one sounded like he was asking _'Astrid?'_

"I'm not sure about Astrid," Ryder said still not turning around, Maybe a Nightmare, she defiantly has the temper to match one of them."

Mari has to place her hands over her mouth as a snort and a fit of giggles came to her as she heard this.

"Who's there?" Ryder asked grabbing his mask and putting it back on before going to the curtain and finding a nervous slightly scared Mari there.

"Um... Hi," Mari says nervously "Just... Just looking for Rosie, hide and seek, playing... I mean playing hide and seek."

"Well she's not in here," Hiccup said kindly "My guess if go look in the food storage room, that's where little dragons like to hide the most."

Nodding Mari turned and left then paused and looked back.

"For what it's worth, if I have a say in this, I think the perfect dragon for Astrid Hofferson is either a Submerripper, or a Flightmare..."

"You really think so?" Hiccup asked a small grin on his face "Only I happen to know for a fact that if she sees or even hear the name 'Flightmare' she'll want to go and kill it. And for a Dragon Rider, Killing your own dragon is not really a smart move."

"Why would she do that?" Mari asked confused "All it does is glow and spit mist to freeze it's enemy, which is why I want her to have it, might shut her up for a bit."

"Because where she comes from, I've been told," Hiccup began letting Mari into his room which she saw was covered in little mini figurines of different dragons "Every ten years a night wonder called Avondale's Fire lights up the sky and along with it comes the Flightmare. When Astrid was around five or six, her uncle 'Fearless Finn Hofferson' went to take a stand against the dragon and got it with the mist. The Vikings not knowing that the Flightmare could do this, back then, thought that the man became frozen with fear, and the Hofferson's name was ruined."

"Wow..." Mari said after a bit "No wonder she's so... unfriendly and prideful. She wants to restore her family's name."

"And I'm sure she will," Hiccup said nodding "Once this is over I'll tell her about the Flightmare and I'm sure she will go home and tell everyone about it. But for now, why do you think she should have a Submerripper?"

"They both have big mouths, they don't listen to others, they make themselves known to everyone, and they both stink so much you want to throw up," Mari listed crossing her arms and huffing to show she was done, the sounds of Toothless' laughter soon following, who was rolling around on the ground.

"Ok, I can't deny that all of that is mostly true," Hiccup said slowly turning Mari's head so he was looking into her eyes "But unfortunately I don't have a Submerripper here at my Nest to give to her. Plus, that type of dragon is a deep sea Tidal Class dragon and can't last too long out of water or in shallow places like the waters around here or Berk."

Looking glum, Mari nodded in understanding and looked around the room to get an idea spotting the figurines and going over to them.

"What about this one?" she asked pulling down a Nadder "I mean this type of dragon, not this one of course that will be... That will be silly."

"I know what you meant Mari," Hiccup said gently a smile in the voice "And I think that's a good idea. And I think I know who to match up with her. Of course I'll need to ask the dragon first, she's one of the expecting mothers in the nursery, and I doubt she'll want to leave her eggs for too long."

After a little more talking, Mari left to go finish her game of hide and seek with Rosie.

 ** _'_** ** _Why did you put your mask back on?'_** Toothless asked coming over to his best friend **_'It was only Mari.'_**

 ** _'_** ** _Once you learn something, you can never un-learn it, bud'_** Hiccup said scratching the dragon's chin **_'Besides, what are the chances of her liking this...'_** Hiccup asked once again taking his mask off to reveal bright green eyes, messy brown hair, a few freckles the stubble of a beard and a few burns and scars, one going around the outside edge of his left eye to make it look like a crescent moon.

Something Drago Bludvist gave him when he had been caught by him and Hiccup had refused to answer the man's questions and tell him how he managed to take control of so many dragons.

 ** _'_** ** _Hey I like it, every dragon here likes it,'_** Toothless said rubbing against Hiccup gently **_'And in time I'm sure so will she. Besides...'_** he said a big grin coming to his face **_'If she's going to be your mate, you can't keep your face hidden from her forever...'_**

Turning red, not even denying what his best friend just said, Hiccup put the mask back on and said he needed some air, alone, and needed to round up the other dragons, before he turned in for the night.

Chuckling, Toothless stretched out warmed up the floor and curled up and went to sleep.


	15. Chapter 14: Hatchings and Nests

**Thank you to all those who had voted.**

 **If you're wondering, the end result = Drago 4, Red Death 21, and Both 6**

* * *

Hiccup often liked moonlit walks through the nest.

For even though most of the dragons went to sleep, a whole group of new ones came out to start having fun, Night Terror's and Speed Stingers for example.

As he saw more and more come out, however, Hiccup decided to quicken his paces so he could reach the dragoness he wanted to see in time, before she want to bed with her eggs.

"Stormfly..." he called out quietly when he reached the nursery so not to disturb the other dragons.

But there was no need for that for they were all gathered around the blue and yellow Nadder and her nest.

Concerned, Hiccup made his way to the front and saw the Nadder's eggs were rocking by themselves.

"Quick you guys, go and bring the other humans here, I promise they won't do anything to your eggs or hatchlings, I would just like them to see this," Hiccup said to a few of the gathered dragons.

Getting nods from the dragons before they left, Hiccup knelt down and gently picked up one of the eggs and brought it offer to the 'Hatching Pool' Stormfly and another Nadder bringing the other two.

After a few minutes the dragons along with Astrid, Mari, Thuggory, Heather, and a slightly grumpy for being woken up Camicazi were back.

"What did you have to wake us up for Ryder..." Camicazi asked yawning "I had just gotten to sleep."

"Well then you shouldn't be this grumpy then should you, if you had 'just gotten to sleep'," Hiccup said quoting her, making her huff a little.

"Besides," he carried on "I would have thought you would like to see how baby dragons come into this world. But if not then you can go back to bed."

Hearing this, everyone seemed that bit more awake and payed a little more attention.

After telling his guests to carefully come closer to the pool, making sure that they could all see, he nodded to Stormfly who gently rolled her eggs into the water.

"What's she doing that for?" Thuggory asked wondering, getting his answer a second later when the egg exploded.

"But don't the babies drown like that?" Heather asked a slightly worried tone in her voice.

" ***** Most dragons have below their horns or around their necks, it depends," Hiccup began, asking for a young Nightmare to come over and pointing out what he was talking about "Have a fully working set of gills." he said showing the others "As soon as the dragon enters the sea it can shut off it's lungs and gets its oxygen from the water rather than the air."

"Also," he continued seeing their stunned faces " ***** If ever you get into a situation where you and a dragon are at the bottom of the sea, know that a dragon's breath, even when exhaling, is composed almost entirely of oxygen. It's what makes it so flammable."

As Hiccup had been talking, the others were staring at him in surprise, none of them ever knowing these facts about dragons before.

Soon there were three little chirps of baby Nadder's as the hatchlings reached the surface and came out of the pool.

Quickly Stormfly came forward, blocking everyone, to make sure she was the first thing her hatchlings see.

Once they had, and waddled over to her, Hiccup slowly came around from behind her and introduced himself too.

 ** _'_** ** _What is it you wanted to see me about Hiccup?'_** Stormfly asked softly keeping a sharp eye on the other humans as they said hello to her hatchlings.

 ** _'_** ** _Well you see the blonde girl with a braid in her hair? The one you went to collect?'_** he asked looking over to Astrid who was reaching out a hand to the little purple one. ** _'I came to ask you, if you would like to think about being her Riding Dragon.'_** he said.

 ** _'_** ** _But my babies...'_** Stormfly said looking around at them, one giving a very big yawn and curling up around Thuggory's legs.

 ** _'_** ** _Our gusts will stay here a few more days, so you don't have to choose right away,'_** Hiccup said calmly ** _'And when the time come for you to take Astrid back, if you do not trust us to care for them, or you want to raise them yourself, you may come back until they can take care of themselves. I'm sure Astrid will understand.'_**

Nodding Stormfly called for her hatchling to follow her back to the nest and that it was time for bed.

"And that's where baby dragons come from," Hiccup said a smile detectable under his mask thanks to the voice he was using.

"Um, ok, but where's the daddy dragon?" Mari asked nervously, looking around unsure and feeling that this would be offensive or rude.

"He..." Hiccup began unsure how to say this, rubbing the back of his neck "He's not here. Stormfly was one of the few dragons I managed to rescue from the Dragon Nest a little ways away from all of your Islands, and well..." he started leading them away from Stormfly and the newly hatched hatchlings.

"Stormfly told me that both she and her mate Drake, were one of the leading pairs of Nadder's in that nest," Hiccup began slowly "One day the Nadder's didn't bring as much back to the Queen as she would have liked, Stormfly says it's because a snowstorm made it hard to gather said food from the villages, and so the Queen, to show the others what happens when they don't hold up to the ideal amount of food... and since he was the one of the leaders of the Nadder's... Had Drake, to replace the missing food instead."

This shocked everyone, especially Astrid, Mari, and Heather, all of whom had taking a liking to Stormfly.

"How long ago was this?" Thuggory asked looking like he wanted to kill something.

"A few years," Hiccup said looking to the nursery "Dragons can choose when to have their eggs, if they had mated already. They don't normally have then until around winter; because they think that's the safest time to have them. But as long as they're happy and they think it's safe, Mother Dragons can have their eggs anytime they want."

Just then Toothless came over a big friendly smile on his face.

Tiredness overtaking everyone again, they all turned and left to go back to sleep.

 ** _'_** ** _Been to tell the others dragons to meet up by the lake tomorrow morning Hiccup,'_** he said grinning.

"Thanks bud," Hiccup said scratching his best friends ears "What you say we have a quick flight before bed?" he asked, getting a happy bark and a nod from the dragon, and with that they took off and started gently flying across the ocean.

* * *

As they flew, Hiccup laid back across Toothless' back his head swimming, wondering if this big plan is his, to get the other tribes to see Dragons to be more that fire-breathing beasts.

 ** _'_** ** _What are you so worried about?'_** Toothless asked after a while **_'We're getting somewhere with these Humans, I'm sure we'll get to the others too.'_**

 ** _'_** ** _Vikings aren't really known to stop doing or believing in one thing to pick up another, bud,'_** Hiccup said a sigh in his voice **_'They're stubborn. More stubborn then dragons.'_**

But Toothless wasn't paying attention, he was listening, as he could hear someone calling out to him, his mind and sight growing foggy.

 ** _'_** ** _Food... Need food... Bring me food... Bring it back here... Now... All of you come back here...I command you...'_**

Hiccup was shocked when Toothless took a sudden dive.

"Toothless what's happening?" Hiccup asked worried, never seeing Toothless act like this before... Well except for the time he was under Drago's Bewilderbeat's spell, but that was gone. And then there was the time they got too close to the Queen's nest...

"Toothless we have to get out of here!" he said in a panic toned voice "Now! Come on bud!"

 ** _'_** ** _Quiet!'_** Toothless said still looking around and following a group of other dragons, all with fish and livestock to give to the Queen.

"Toothless snap out of it..." Hiccup hissed "You know if she sees us she'll send someone after us to report back to her where we live so she can take everyone..."

But Toothless still would not turn back, and all too soon, they were flying into the heart of the mountain where the Red Death was waiting for her latest meal.

As everyone else dropped their payment into the hole where the Red Death was waiting, Toothless flew around the cave a little until he found a lone shadowy cliff, and landed there, his mind coming back as he did, a confused and scared look on his face.

Soon everydragon had paid up, and were back in there parts of the nest.

Then came a Gronkle stragglier who's payment was a lone smaller than what was minimum fish.

Outraged, the Red Death screamed and raised up to have that dumb witted Gronkle instead, her anger and fury, making everyone back away in fright.

 ** _'_** ** _Ok bud we gotta get out of here, now when she's distracted,'_** Hiccup whispered to Toothless but the dragon wouldn't move.

Hearing a new voice inside her nest, the Red Death looked around, sniffing and then she spotted them. The Night Fury and the boy.

Snarling, she got ready to kill them.

"Now Toothless!" Hiccup cried out fear in his voice now.

This snapping Toothless out of his frozen state as he took off, just in time to miss the Red Death's attack, getting away unseen thanks to the camouflage of the other scared dragons.

Once they were gone, and the nest had settled down again the Queen called a Nadder and a Nightmare to come and see her.

 ** _'_** ** _Yes My Queen?'_** they both asked fear in their voice and bowing as low as they could, aoiding her eyes.

 ** _'_** ** _Go out of the nest,'_** she started ** _'Track down that Night Fury and that Human boy, and come back here to tell me, where their nest is. Go! NOW!'_**

With that they shot off and went into the direction, their noses were saying the boy and the dragon went.

* * *

 **AN: *Both facts are quotes from the** _How To Train Your Dragon_ **book series** _'_ _How To Be A Pirate'_


	16. Chapter 15: Riding Your Dragons

As quickly as they could, while always making quick diversions here and there, to try and throw any followers off, Hiccup and Toothless return back to their nest.

Right away they went to the 'Look Out Dragons' and told them to keep their eyes out for any new dragons that might be coming close to the island.

 ** _'_** ** _If you spot any send up a signal. And if you can, try and catch them and bring them here,'_** Hiccup said getting nods in understanding in reply.

With that, he and Toothless head to bed.

"Well that went well," Hiccup said sarcastically, taking his mask off to wipe beads of sweat from the heat and nerves from his face.

 ** _'_** ** _I'm sorry I took us in there Hiccup_** ,' Toothless said glumly curling up tightly **_'I would have turned around when you said to, but Her power and strength have gotten stronger since last time'_**

"It's ok bud," Hiccup said crouching next to his friends hugging him "I know it isn't your fault. And we'll get rid of her in the end."

 ** _'_** ** _You promise?'_** Toothless asked looking like a cub with that amount of fear in his eyes.

"I promise. Cross my heart, hope to fly, get Changewing acid in my eye," Hiccup said smiling and yawning a little, getting onto the bed.

"Well, night bud," he said falling to sleep the moment his head hit the pillow.

* * *

The next morning, everyone was waiting by the lake with their Terrors, Snowdrop, Windshear, and Stormfly, along with a Cangewing and a Nightmare, everyone looking around with questioning looks wondering where Ryder and Toothless might be.

"Anyone know where Ryder and Toothless are?" Thuggory asked after a while getting shaking heads from all the girls and dragons.

"Maybe he's out flying?" Camicazi asked looking up in hopes to see them.

"Or at the hotspring," Heather suggested.

"Or maybe he hasn't woken up yet," Mari said "I saw him and Toothless go for a flight last night but didn't see them come back, which meant it must have been really late."

"He could also be at that forge of his working on something new," Heather also suggested.

"Ok," Astrid said after a bit more time "Thuggory, since you're the only boy, you check the spring," she said turning a little red as she said that "Heather, you seek out the forge, Camicazi and I will check the skies and the rest of the nest, Mari seeing as you're the only one who seems to know where his room is, can you check that?"

Getting nods of understanding, everyone went their own ways.

"Come on Snowdrop, let's see if Ryder's in his room," Mari said carefully getting onto the white dragon's back and holding on, letting out a light scream as the Snow Fury took off.

o0o

In his room, Hiccup – with his mask off, was as Mari predicted, still in bed, and Toothless was still asleep curled up on the floor next to him.

"Ryder?" Mari asked gently quietly coming in, Snowdrop and Rosie with her.

"Huh...? Wha...?" Hiccup asked sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

Mari looked over to him smiling then gasped a little, eyes a little wider.

Hearing the silence, Hiccup grabbed for his mask and put it back on telling her to leave.

"I'll be out in a bit," he said.

Nodding, Mari turned and ran back to the pond.

"Did you find him Mari?" she heard Astrid ask as she got there.

"Um... yeah, he said he'll be along in a bit," Mari said swearing to herself she will keep Ryder's face to herself.

* * *

In his room Hiccup was having a bit of a tantrum not believing he 1, went to bed without his mask on while there are strangers here. And 2, overslept so one of said stranger would come looking for him and see him without his mask on.

 ** _'_** ** _Hiccup, it was just for ten seconds,'_** Toothless said watching his friend pace **_'Besides she's not from your island, or a daughter of a allying tribe, so she wouldn't have seen your younger face. Therefore she can't identify you as Hiccup.'_**

"That's the point!" Hiccup cried out throwing his knife at the wall "She doesn't know Hiccup, so she'll only know me as Ryder. And if an enemy catches her..." he stopped not sure how to continue.

Sighing, Hiccup took off his mask and rubbed his face a little.

"Come on bud, let's just get down to the lake," he said pulling the mask back down and getting onto Toothless' back.

o0o

At their posts, the Lookout Dragons had been on the watch since Hiccup and Toothless had come back last night, switching every now and again for their eyes to rest and new ones to scan the area's in question.

So far nothing out of the ordinary.

Getting slightly tired, and a little hungry the lookouts left their posts to go get some rest and food, just as an unknown Nadder and Nightmare came into the skyline around the island.

* * *

By the lake, Hiccup was introducing the new pairing of humans and dragons.

"Ok, so Thuggory this is Killer, a Monstrous Nightmare," he said showing the bright red dragon to the heir to the Meathead tribe. "Camicazi, this is Rainbow, a Changewing," he said telling said Changewing to please remain visible for this. "And finally... Astrid, Stormfly."

"Hello again," Astrid said kindly reaching out to touch her being careful not to get into the Nadder's blind-spot.

"Hey wait..." Thuggory asked looking up and down the line "Aint these the dragons that snatched us from our boats?" he asked turning to Hiccup.

"Yes. Yes they are," he said a smirk in his voice. "So, the first step, on riding dragons," Hiccup said sounding like a teacher "Is knowing where to sit when you're riding them."

For the next 30 – 40 minutes, Hiccup was telling them that on some dragons you ride them from their backs, and on others you ride them from their necks.

"Nightmare's, Zippleback's, Razorwhip's, Changelings," he listed "Basically if you can wrap your legs around their neck, then that's how you fly it. Others though, like Nadder's, Gronkle's, Rubmlehorn's, Night/Snow Fury's and Storm Cutters, you need to ride them on their backs. Either just before the wings, or in the case of the Storm Cutter, in the middle of his back."

Once everyone was in the right places on their dragons, Hiccup saying he'll work on saddles for them later, Hiccup got them to do some simple aril tricks to make sure they were meant to be together.

Showing them how to do them first though, of course.

Just as they were about to turn back, Hiccup spotted a pair of unfamiliar dragons by the feeding station.

Telling the others to stay in the air, Hiccup and Toothless landed, and went over to them.


	17. Chapter 16: Starlight and Flame

At the point when Starlight and Flame, got to the Dragon Rider's nest, they forgot their mission and were amazed by how wonderful this place was.

It was open, there was fresh air, there was food for everyone, and there was no feeling of being afraid.

After having a quick look around, they found a feeding station and help themselves to some fish, savouring each bite they both had.

They were about to go looking for the Rider and the Night Fury when they came to them.

 ** _'_** ** _State your name, where you are from, and reason for being here,'_** Hiccup said still on top of Toothless, his flame sword out but not raised in a form of attack.

The Nadder stepped forwards a pace and bowed, the Nightmare doing the same behind her.

 ** _'_** ** _We are Starlight, and Flame,'_** she said pointing to her and then the dragon behind her **_'We are... We are from the Nest of the Red Death. And she...'_** Starlight looked to Flame wondering what to do.

He gave her a nod.

 ** _'_** ** _And she sent us after you, so we can go back, and tell her where this place is so she can have more dragons to rule over.'_** she finished, standing up again.

 ** _'_** ** _Are you?'_** Hiccup asked shutting off Inferno and reaching out a hand which Starlight met.

 ** _'_** ** _We have to, Dragon Rider,'_** Flame said looking away ashamed **_'If we don't come back with the information she wants, she will feast on us and our packs out of anger.'_**

 ** _'_** ** _How long has this been going on for? How long has she been your Queen?'_** Toothless asked clawing the ground a little to release anger but not make them think he was attacking.

 ** _'_** ** _Over 300 Hatching Seasons'_** Flame answered right away.

 ** _'_** ** _Why?'_** Starlight asked worried a little.

 ** _'_** ** _Because I think it's time you got a new leader,'_** Toothless said looking to Hiccup who nodded in agreement.

 ** _'_** ** _You would do that?'_** Starlight asked eyes wide in amazement. **_'After what we have been doing for so long?'_** she asked meaning the raiding of the villages.

 ** _'_** ** _Everyone deserves a second chance, especially when they have done nothing wrong,'_** Toothless said walking up to her smiling his gummy smile to show friendship.

Nodding Hiccup called the others down.

"What's wrong Ryder?" Astrid asked confused but willing to listen.

"Nothing," he answered "I need to go and take care of something for these dragons behind me," he said looking over his shoulder to Starlight and Flame "And I need your dragons to help me, but none of you are ready to fly yet so you need to stay here."

"What no way!" Camicazi cried out "If you're going into some life or death sort of thing I want in." she said beaming.

"And what would your mother want?" Hiccup said turning to her "What will she say, what will she do?! If you died under my watch after I promised that that wouldn't happen?"

"Well, um," Camicazi said not sure what to say.

"Exactly so please get off those dragons and stay here," Hiccup said getting back onto Toothless "Stormfly you can stay with your hatchlings Killer go and find Boulder and his friends please, **_we'll need them to break the wall down to get the Queen out.'_**

Nodding, as soon as Thuggory was off his back Killer went to look for the pair of Catastrophic Quakeiens the nest held.

"Right, I should get this sorted out within a day or so," Hiccup said "If I'm not then you can come looking for me. Just go to my room find something of mine and give it to Skull Crusher."

With that, all the dragons that were leaving took off and headed to the Red Death's nest.

"Ok let's go," Astrid said after five minutes.

"Wait What?" Mari said confused "But Ryder just said..."

"It won't matter what he said if he gets killed," she replied climbing back onto Stormfly "Now come on." but the blue and yellow dragon didn't move.

"How about we just do what he says and help look after those dragons that came in a few days ago?" Mari suggested Rosie on her head nodding, getting agreements from Camicazi, Heather, and Thuggory too.

"Fine..." Astrid said sounding like a child, before getting off Stormfly and following the others.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry it's short, I'll try and make the next one longer**

 **And sorry it's late, I was bust with something else yesterday**


	18. Chapter 17: The Deal With Berk

Over on Berk, Stoick had invited Bertha, Mogadon, Dagger, and the Guardian of the Island of Tomorrow, to talk about how well they think the 'Dragon Training' is going.

"Well it's kind of hard to think about that when the dragons from that other nest keep attacking us Stoick," Mogadon said a little grumpily.

"Well personally I think it's going fine," Bertha said pausing in her devouring of a chicken leg, just because she was a Viking did not mean she was not a Lady. "I mean we haven't heard of anything bad happening have we?" she asked before taking another bite.

"No," Stoick said slowly thinking "But we haven't heard of anything good either..."

"Oh come on Stoick," Dagger said playing with his sword a little "They're warriors', I'm sure they can handle themselves."

"I beg your pardon Dagger, but my daughter, Mari, is not a warrior," the Guardian said slowly and calmly looking at the boy who barely looks older them 21.

"Well yeah," Dagger said agreeing with him, putting the sword away "But going by how well he and her were getting along at the meeting, I don't think that that will matter."

The room was silent as the others gave him confused looks.

"Oh come on was I the only one who saw it?" Dagger asked laughing a little "He likes her, and she likes him too. Therefore I doubt this _'Dragon Lord'_ would let his dragons do anything too horrible and mean to her."

Mogadon was about to say something else to the young Chief, when Gobber came rushing in panting a little.

"Chief! Chief, that boy, The Dragon Lord, he's here on his dragon and wants to talk to you, and asked you get everyone gathered around in the square." he said panting a little.

"Why would he do that?" Stoick asked slowly getting up.

"No idea Chief, he said he wouldn't say nothing until everyone was there to hear him out." Gobber said leaving to tell more people.

"If he's come to say something's happened to them kids," Bertha said getting up too "I'm gonna kill him and wear his dragon's skin as tribute..."

o0o

Outside, Hiccup was on top of Toothless, on top of one of the houses so no one could get him, waiting for the people of Berk to come out and settle down.

Starlight, Flame and the other dragons were waiting for him in the forest, looking out through the trees.

 ** _'_** ** _You sure this will work Hiccup?'_** Toothless asked his rider quietly looking at all the people with all their weapon and dark looks on their faces.

 ** _'_** ** _Not really, but we need somewhere safe-ish for the dragons to go while we take down the Queen,'_** Hiccup said looking around at everyone spotting Fishlegs, Snotlout, the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Gobber, and his ex-father Stoick the Vast, along with the other Chief and the Guardian of the Island of Tomorrow.

"Night Ryder!" Stoick called out to him once the crown had settled down "What is the meaning of this visit?"

"I am off to go fight the Red Death," Hiccup said as bravely and strongly as he could "However I do not want any of the dragons from that nest to get hurt," he paused looking around "So... Seeing that your island is the closest to theirs, I am requesting on behalf of all said dragons you let them come here, and DO NOT ATTACK THEM WHEN THEY DO!" he said firmly "They will be coming here in search of safety, freedom, to not be hurt, or caught in nets, or attacked, or shoved into cages. Dragons are people too you know, they're just different..."

And right away, almost everyone laughed at that.

"' _Dragons are people too'_... _?"_ Spitelout quoted him one of the one laughing the loudest "Boy I'm not sure if you can see beneath that dumb mask of yours... But they are not people. They are big dumb, scary, fire-breathing Monster that..." but he didn't get to finish what he was going to say since, Ryder had pulled out his flame sword and jumped down pinning the man to the ground Inferno burning just above his heart, making all the laughter die down.

"I'll have you know... Spitelout..." Hiccup said snarling and growling a little "That these _'Monsters'_ as you so likely call them, have treated me better far more than ANYONE in my old village used to treat me. And if you EVER call any of them that again... You will truly regret it..."

Scared, and whimpering a little, Spitelout nodded hurriedly to say he understood.

"Good," Hiccup said backing off, but keeping Inferno out "Now, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted... The dragons from that nest will need a place to stay while I'm dealing with their 'Queen', and since most will possibly be hurt, or too old or too young for long distance flights, and your island is the closest, I am asking you, Stoick, If you will let them come here and not hurt them in anyway, until I come and say they can leave."

All eyes turned to Stoick, all waiting for an answer, everyone as quiet as they could be.

Thinking Stoick went over what Ryder had just said about his old village, thinking of Hiccup, but shook it off.

The Boy could have meant any village.

"Fine," Stoick said looking to the boy "While you're facing this 'Queen', Night Ryder, them dragon can come here, and we'll do our best not to harm any of them. On my honour as a man and as a Chief."

"Thank you," Ryder said putting Inferno away and calling Toothless down, neither of them caring when the people backed away from the black dragon.

Once Hiccup was back on his dragon, they took to the sky.

"Wait!" Dagger called out getting Hiccup's attention "If I find out that my sister is involved in this..."

"Don't worry," Hiccup said waving it off "I made her and the others stay at my nest, claiming to them that they weren't ready for something like this yet. Although I did say they can come and find me if I wasn't back within a couple of days. By which time I should have dealt with the Red Death, so don't worry."

And before anything else was said Hiccup called out to the other dragons, and they all took off to Dragon Island.


	19. Chapter 18: Evacuation of the Nest

**AN: Sorry it's a little short, and a little late, but I've had a REALLY bad cold the past few days**

 **Either way hope you like it**

* * *

Inside the nest of Dragon Island, it was dark, it was cold, and most dragons living there were scared and starving.

All because of the big-nosed tyrant who called herself 'Queen'.

About the only dragons that could get away with things in here, were the Terrors, due to them being small and sneaky, or the Nightmares, due to them being the dragons the Queen finds the most useful.

These two packs of dragons try their best to keep the nest running and fed under the Red Death's nose and try not to be caught.

But what really needed to happen was for them all to escape and to get rid of this... tyrant.

At the point we come into the nest in the story, the Red Death was sleeping and the lead Nightmare, Hookfang, was going around to check if everydragon was alright.

So far he had seen the Nadders, the Terrors, the Changewings, and the Zippilebacks.

Just as he was about to go check on the Gronkles, Starlight and Flare came in whispering to everyone to get out, and that the 'Dragon Lord' was here to set them free.

 ** _'_** ** _But what of the hatchlings?'_** a mothering bright yellow Nadder asked her babies beside her.

 ** _'_** ** _He has thought of that,'_** Starlight said smiling **_'Come we shall show you...'_**

Outside, a wrecked Vinking long boat what was missing part of its back end was waiting for them, along with a Night Fury, the Dragon Lord, a Changewing, a Nightmare, a Razorwhip, two Catastrophic Quakeiens and a Snow Fury.

 ** _'_** ** _Dragons of Dragon Island,'_** the Dragon Lord said taking his mask off so they could hear him better and for trust. **_'Let it be known, that on this day, I will do my best to make sure that your Queen will never disrespect or harm you ever again. For I will do my best to defeat her, and once she's gone I will allow those who wish to go to leave, and the others to come with me to my nest.'_**

 ** _'_** ** _But first, however, I need you all to leave, the young ones can be in here, and go to Berk, where I promise you and your hatchlings will be safe.'_** he concluded looking around at all of them.

At first they seemed a bit skittish, and nervous wondering what to do.

 ** _'_** ** _You will truly help set us free?'_** a Zippleback said together.

 ** _'_** ** _Every deserves to be free, don't they?'_** Snowdrop asked taking a few steps forward **_'And I can assure you, with Hiccup and Toothless, you_** ** _will_** ** _be free.'_**

Needing no more persuasion, the mummy dragons were urging their hatchlings onto the boat, and checking that they were all there.

Once they were all loaded all the dragons that were leaving took off for Berk, a fare few holding onto the lines tied to the ship.

"Ok guys, let's do this..." Hiccup said putting his mask back on and signalling to the Quakeiens to start knocking the wall down...


	20. Chapter 19:The Search and Rescue Mission

**AN: To everyone who is still following this - Thank you**

 **To the 'Guest' who asked me about my Updating schedule – I aim to put up a new chapter within the span of 2-3 days from the last time.**

 **To the 'Guest' who asked about Hiccup's leg... You'll have to wait and see**

* * *

At Hiccup's nest, everyone, human and dragon, were getting a little worried now.

It had been a few days since Ryder and the dragons went to sort out the problem for the other nest, and still there was no sign of him having accomplished what he had set out to do, or him coming back.

As the sun rose on the fourth day since he went on this mission, Astrid called everyone to a meeting to discuss this at breakfast.

"We need to go looking for him." she said when everyone else had their mouths full.

"How?" Thuggory asked swallowing, "He took out 'Riding Dragons'..."

"Not all of them, Stormfly is still here," Camicazi said playing with her food before placing it in her mouth.

"We can't all fit on Stormfly," Heather said petting her Terror having finished her breakfast.

"Well I'm sure once the other dragons know what's going one, they'll want to help us by taking us to wherever we need to go instead," Mari said getting up to go fetch something from Ryder's room, while Astrid went to get their weapons from the forge.

o0o

Just as Mari had predicted, as she came out of the tunnels and into the open topped nest a gaggle of Dragons of all shapes and sizes, some young, some old, some small, some huge, some some of the injured dragons Ryder had helped, some some of the perfectly whole and healthy ones, were there trying to get the humans to pick them to take them on this search and rescue mission.

Giggling a little seeing her friends swarmed by the dragons, Mari let out a loud whistle and got everyone's attention.

"I know you must all want to help Ryder very much, but unfortunately we can't take all of you with us..." she began speaking with kindness.

"One dragon we do need, though," Mari continued slowly making her way to her friends looking around ar the dragons who all had their eyes on her "Is 'Skull Crusher'..." he said waiting for an answer.

After a pit the dragons parted and towards them came a large red and green dragon.

Mari held up Ryder's bed sheet and the Rumblehorn sniffed it before roaring as gently as he could and scooped Mari and Thuggory onto his back.

Astrid and Camicazi was already on Stormfly, and Heather was on a, excited friendly green Gronkle Hiccup said was called Shatter Master.

Then as one, plus a few more how _insisted_ they should come too, they all followed Skull Crusher's nose, following the trail, to wherever Ryder was.

* * *

Berk had definitely changed over the past few days.

The most major thing that everyone kept forgetting every time they opened their curtains in the morning and their doors, was all the dragons that were staying there until the news that their 'Queen' was finished with.

"Chief!" Gobber said to him one afternoon while he was helping a farmer fix a broken cart "The look-out spotted a group of new dragons coming to the island."

"What? New dragons?" Stoick asked confused thinking all the dragons from the Dragon Island nest were here.

"Yes Chief," Gobber said leading Stoick to the square where everyone was gathering to see these 'new dragons'.

o0o

In the air Astrid was surprised that Stoick would allow all these dragons here, and at how many there were supposedly in that other nest.

Soon they were in the square and the teenagers got down off the dragons, some trying to get some feeling back into themselves not expecting the journey to be his far.

"Astrid," Stoick called coming over cautiously "What is the meaning of this?"

"The meaning Sir," Mari said taking charge because Astrid seemed a bit unsure of what to say "Is that we're trying to find Night Ryder, and tracked him down to here."

"Well yes he did come here," Stoick said after murmurs and questions of _'How did they do that?'_ died down "But then he took off for that _'Dragon Island'_ and he hasn't come back yet."

Just then a call of a Snow Fury came from above them, and everyone looked up to see...

"Snowdrop!" Mari called out calling the white dragon down "Do you know where Ryder is?" she asked her dragon who nodded and scooped her human onto her back, taking off for Dragon Island, the other teens getting onto their _'substitute dragons'_ and Stoick to get onto Skull Crusher.

* * *

On Dragon Island, the dragons who were there were either watching out for Snowdrop to come back or protecting a knocked out Hiccup and Toothless from the elements.

They had defeated the Red Death a day and a half ago, her body still burning, but seeing as their 'leaders' were hurt thought they should wait before heading home, but they were taking longer to wake up than the dragons wanted, so sent Snowdrop to go get help.

Not long after she had left, Toothless began to stir, saying weakly that his tail was killing him, getting the unfortunate news from Windshear that as they crash landed, his tail was caught in between two rocks and the force of the speed ripped it off.

Toothless was not sure how to feel about this, or what to say, but said to the dragons to concentrate on Hiccup first, taking his mask off so he could breath.

A few hours passed and soon day was turning into night, and along with the reddening sky and the pink clouds came a small group of dragons and riders.

o0o

As everyone landed the dragons circled closer around Hiccup and Toothless making sure the humans couldn't see the boy.

Biting her lip, Mari slipped off of Snowdrop and slowly came over reaching out her hand towards the Quakeines.

But they just huffed and stomped their feet, making her fall to the ground.

Sensing that it was Mari, Toothless told the giant Boulder Class dragons to let her by.

"Hey Toothless," she said kindly crouching down next to the black dragon. "Can I see Ryder please?" she asked gently carefully placing a hand onto Toothless' head.

Slowly, Toothless unfurled his wings showing his rider to her.

Gasping slightly at the state Ryder was in she grabbed him and listened to his chest.

"It's ok," she said over her shoulder to the others "He's alive, just appears to have been knocked out and..." she said pausing seeing the state his leg was in.


	21. Chap 20: The Cost Of a Battle - One Leg

_**Previously: "It's ok," she said over her shoulder to the others "He's alive, just appears to have been knocked out and..." she said pausing seeing the state his leg was in.**_

* * *

"And what?" Astrid asked trying to make her way to Ryder and Mari.

Mari ignored her and looked at Stoick.

"How good are your doctors Stoick?" she asked in a slightly nervous voice.

"Good enough to handle cuts, burn, scars, and amputations, is need be," Stoick answered her coming to see why she was asking this question and saw the boys leg "Thuggory, Heather, fly back to Berk and tell Gobber, and Gothi to get ready for us when we get back."

Nodding in understanding, they got onto Killer and Windshear and headed back to Berk.

Now with two dragons gone, the others could see Ryder better, Cami and Astrid gasping slightly at the scars on his face, Stoick sure he knows this boy from some place before.

Saying to himself he would work it out later, Stoick told the girls and dragons what to do and all together they, somehow got Ryder and Toothless back to Berk.

o0o

At Berk, everyone and everydragon were swarming around as they came back wondering if their hero was ok or not.

"MAKE WAY! MAKE WAY!" Stoick's loud voice called out splitting up the crowd "He's fine but he needs to get to the Healer's Hut now!"

With that and no more interruptions Stoick rushed Ryder to go see Gobber and Gothi, Toothless, Snowdrop and Mari close behind him.

o0o

Inside the Healer's Hut, Gobber and Gothi were waiting with any tools necessary to fixing up Ryder.

Soon the lad was brought in, Gothi's eyes widening a little as she saw him, but she kept her thoughts to herself until she was sure.

Gobber was about to get to work when Toothless butted in and stood over Ryder.

"Toothless," Mari said gently getting his attention. "I know you don't want Ryder getting hurt, but the only way to make sure he doesn't get more hurt, is to let them do this..." she said softly hoping to make the dragon understand.

Whining Toothless curled up around Mari and flattened his ears and closed his eyes obviously not wanting to see or hear his best friend as he is put through the pain of having his lower left leg removed.

Not wanting to see or hear it either, Mari hugged the black dragon tightly and nodded to Gobber.

For the next fifteen minutes, all that could be heard in the village were the screams of Night Ryder as Gobber dealt with his leg for him.

After the scream had died down and the leg was bounded to stop the bleeding, Mari looked up and had to fight with herself from being sick; she was never all that good with seeing blood.

Slowly Toothless came up and sniffed Ryder's leg licking it a little.

"Oi dragon stop that," Gobber said waving a hand at Toothless.

"No Gobber let him," Mari said making him stop "Ryder said that Night Fury saliva helps heal things faster."

"If ye say so lass," Gobber said cleaning up not really believing her.

Mari was about to help when she felt Gothi lightly tap her staff on her shoulder making the girl turn to the old woman.

"Yes Ma'am?" Mari asked.

Right away, Gothi sprinkled some sand got to writing.

 _"_ _Do I know who this boy is?"_ Mari read confused "Of course I do, he's Night Ryder, the Dragon Lord, the one who says that dragons and humans can live together."

Gothi writes some more.

"What do you mean _'No he's not'_?" Mari asked confused, Toothless coming over and paying attention to the old lady.

With that, Gothi told both of them about how, 14 years ago, the Chief had a son, how he was a runt, how he was always picked on, and how one day he decided to run away.

"So..." Mari said quietly when Gothi was done "You believe that Ryder is... Hiccup?" she asked getting a nod from Gothi who smiled a little and looking to Toothless to check if she was right.

Sighing and rolling his eyes a little, Toothless nodded and went back to watching over the now known Hiccup Haddok III of Berk.

"So why are you telling me? It's not like I will be able to do anything to make him come back. Especially after all the things you said the others did to him as a kid, and that nest he created for all those dragons. " Mari asked Gothi confused.

 _'_ _Because I believe he trusts you, and cares for you.'_ Gothi wrote after rolling her old worn eyes a little _'Why else would you think the dragons only let you see him on Dragon Island?'_

Not sure what to give as an answer, Mari just said she would stay here want watch over 'Hiccup', Gobber and Stoick already having left.

Nodding in understanding Gothi grabbed the girl a blanket, and then left.


	22. Chapter 21: 'He's awake'

Throughout the night, and the next few days, Mari was there with Toothless and Snowdrop at the Healer's Hut all watching over Hiccup.

Except Mari hadn't told anyone that that was who he was yet, believing the he should do it, when he feels like it.

On the morning of the seventh day, of bringing Hiccup to Berk, Mari had gone to refill the water basin and get some food for herself, when Toothless started to feel Hiccup start breathing lighter.

Carefully Toothless walked to the other side of the bed and gently started to sniff his friends and prod him with his snout soon managing to wake him up.

 ** _'Hey Hiccup? You better yet? You getting up today? Please it's getting boring being here everyday...'_**

Opening his eyes Hiccup saw his best friend, pressing his nose against him eyes wide.

"Huh... Oh hey Toothless, I'm happy to see you too bud..." Hiccup said chuckling a little as the black dragon increased his saying of _'Hello'._

 ** _'You're awake! You're awake!'_** Toothless cried jumping around and up to the banisters to let out a cry to the dragons about the good

Hearing all the noise, Mari came back in to see what was wrong.

"You're awake!" she cried out happily setting the basin down and running over to hug him.

"Mari?" he said confused and scared since he wasn't wearing his mask "Where are we?" he asked looking around not recognizing the room.

"We're on Berk... Hiccup." Mari said nervously.

"What did you call me?" he asked in almost a whisper.

"Hiccup. Your... Original name. But it's ok I haven't told anyone and I think the only one who knows for certain who you are is Gothi." Mari said rather quickly not wanting him to get mad.

 ** _'Hiccup! Hiccup! Come outside. There are some Dragons who want to see you...'_** Toothless calls out cheerfully still bouncing around and jumping down again.

"Oh come on, Toothless really..." Hiccup said moving in the bed again the blanket moving and his eyes noticing something.

Knowing what it was Toothless, Snowdrop, and Mari didn't ask what was wrong, or speak as Hiccup got out of bed, a booted right foot following a new metal left one, Gobber had made it for him the day before.

Looking to everyone, Hiccup edged over to the bed post and heaved himself up, leaning on it.

 ** _'You can do it Hiccup,'_** Toothless said confidently **_'I'll catch you if you fall, promise.'_**

With that, Hiccup pushed off took one step and fell, landing on Toothless' face, being pushed back to his feet.

"Ah, thanks bud," he said limping slightly leaning on Toothless a bit as they made it to the door, Mari and Snowdrop following them.

Opening the door, there was a loud roar from a Nightmare making Hiccup quickly reach for his sword knowing these Vikings would attack them.

"Wait," Mari said reaching out and making him stand down and look outside the door to see what was going on.

"Come on guys get ready!" Thuggory called out riding that Nightmare "Hold on tight! Here we GO!" he cried as he, Heather, Camicazi, Astrid, and the the other teens of Berk flew past the door.

Stepping out, Hiccup was amazed by what was before him. Vikings and Dragons working together in harmony, no weapon in sight.

"Is this not what you wanted?" Mari asked confused seeing his face.

"It is, just, I didn't think they'd take to each other so quickly," Hiccup said quietly.

"Hey look Ryder's awake!" someone cried and everyone came over, humans and dragons.

"Hey Ryder you ok mate?" a few asked.

"Great to see you awake," a couple of others said.

Not sure what to do, Hiccup looked around confused as to why everyone was being so nice to him.

"Hey Ryder, you ok?" Mari asked quietly taking his hand.

"I'm fine," he replied looking up and seeing Stoick coming over "Just going to take Toothless flying."

"But you can't," Mari said turning the boy's attention to the black dragons tail.

Hiccup was about to take Snowdrop instead, when Stoick came over.

"Good you see you awake, boy," he said coming to stand behind him "So. What do you think?"

"I'm happy to see everyone getting along," Hiccup said smiling "But if you excuse me I need to get to your forge to make my dragon a new tail." he said taking Stoick's beefy hand off his shoulder and heading for the forge, limping a little but accepting no help from anyone.

After a couple of minutes head start, Mari and Snowdrop followed them.


	23. Chapter 22: In the Forge

**AN: I'm, back, I'm not dead and I will get this done.**

 **To the 'Guest' who's been nagging me on my newest story asking 'Am I discontinuing this one' - No.**

 **No I am not, I said I'll get back to it after Easter, and I kept my promise - so whoever this guy(or girl) is, please stop asking me that question.**

 **Also - If you write a review as a 'Guest' I can't answer your questions straight away so if you do write one, either be patient, or log in to the site.**

* * *

As Mari and Snowdrop got to the forge, they heard the banging of a hammer onto metal, could feel the heat, and could see the steam coming from the water as Hiccup placed the item in the tongs into the cool bucket.

Toothless mean while was curled up in the corner next to the forge, watching Hiccup run around.

"Hiccup?" Mari called out as loud as she dared in case anyone was listening, Snowdrop going to lie next to Toothless.

Hearing his name, Hiccup looked up and turned to see Mari.

"Yeah?" he asked looking for pieces of leather big enough in the junk box.

"I know this isn't my place to ask this, but... When you fix Toothless' tail, what exactly are you going to do?" Mari asked sitting down on a stool.

"Go back home that's what," Hiccup said cutting the leather out.

"But what about Berk?" Mari asked trying to keep this a neutral debate "What about it's people?"

"What about them?" Hiccup asked pausing in his work to clench his fists.

"Hiccup, you can't keep running and hiding, eventually someone is going to find out who you really are, so you might as well..." Mari began but stopped when Hiccup turned to face her.

"Might as well what? Mari?" he asked his eyes showing the angry flame that was inside.

"Never mind," Mari said sighing and getting up "Do whatever you want. But please keep in mind, that if you keep yourself hidden away, and under that mask of yours, it means I won't be able to stay with you or kiss you." she said turning a little red in the face, before leaving.

* * *

For the rest of the day Hiccup kept working on Toothless' tail and all the cables and the pedal needed to operate it, and then made a spare tail, and then made an automatic one.

 ** _'Hiccup, when are you going to introduce yourself to the new dragons?'_** Toothless asked sitting up a little as he saw Hiccup packing up.

"We can talk to them when we get back home." Hiccup said coming over to attach the tail.

 ** _'You know some are hurt and others are just hatchlings right?'_** Toothless asked unsure **_'We don't want to rush things.'_**

"I know bud, I know," Hiccup said checking the pedal worked "We'll work out a way to get everydragon who wants to come off this island and onto ours."

 ** _'Mari was right you know, about the running and hiding,'_** Toothless said carefully ** _'Mama always told us that friends weren't bad things remember?'_**

"If these people wanted to be friends to me, they wouldn't of shunned me and treated be so badly to make me want to run away in the first place," Hiccup said his anger making him miss the hole the connecting rod was meant to go in making it hit his thumb instead, making him cry out.

"Ryder? You ok in there?" Gobber's voice asked from outside.

"Yeah just peachy..." Hiccup said in the middle of sucking his thumb hearing Gobber come in.

"You know, you shouldn't really be up and about on that leg yet," Gobber said as he came in "But then again I doubt you would be one to just sit still and watch the world go by, right?"

"I need to get my dragon's tail fixed, in case I get news of other dragons somewhere that need our help," Hiccup said in all honesty.

"Just like Stoick," Gobber said chuckling "Always looking out for his people, even if it makes him sick."

"Please don't compare me to your Chief," Hiccup said having another go at placing the connecting rod in place.

"Why not lad?" Gobber asked confused.

"Because... Because he reminds me of someone I once saw as a Father, who in turn turned his back on me and sent me adrift as a child," Hiccup said knowing that that would have been what would have happened to him if he weren't the son of the Chief.

"Oh..." Gobber said rubbing the back of his neck and coming over "Sorry lad."

"Hey no big deal," Hiccup said shrugging testing the tail "I'm doing just fine. Besides if he hadn't done that, I wouldn't have met my real family."

"Is that so?" Gobber said looking the boy over smirking a bit "I got something I want to show you boy. Think you up to following me into the woods to see it?"

"Sure I guess," Hiccup said getting up and following Gobber to the woods, Toothless following along next to him.


	24. Chapter 23: A History Lesson

**_A few minutes ago..._**

Gobber had gone to pay a visit to Ryder in the hut they had given him, but found the boy wasn't there, so instead he went looking at the forge wondering if he was still there.

He was about to call out to the lad when he heard him talking to that dragon of his.

 _"_ _We can talk to them when we get back home."_ he heard Ryder say, followed by some roars from the dragon.

 _"_ _I know bud, I know. We'll work out a way to get everydragon who wants to come off this island and onto ours."_

More dragon speech.

 _"_ _If these people wanted to be friends to me, they wouldn't of shunned me and treated be so badly to make me want to run away in the first place,"_

All of this confused the one armed one legged Viking.

It seemed that Ryder knew them somehow.

And that they had made him run away.

But, because of their stubbornness issues, no one ever wanted to leave Berk.

Well except for...

Just then a cry of pain came from inside the forge and Gobber though it best to intervene there.

Now, they were walking through the woods and towards the cove.

"Here we are..." Gobber said smiling.

Hiccup and Toothless followed him inside amazed by this place.

Then on the other side of the cove Hiccup spotted two stones next to each other, standing out.

Wondering what they were, he went over to them and saw one had the name _'Valka Haddock'_ on it the other with _'Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III'_ on it.

"Stoick's wife and his son," Gobber said watching the boy.

"What happened to them?" Hiccup asked only asking to keep up the illusion that he was a stranger to them.

"Well... Valka was taken by a dragon, when Hiccup was a babe," Gobber began slowly "Wee thing he was too, came early into the world. Anyway, after that Stoick swore that he would always protect the boy, and never let anything happen to him.

'Unfortunately, hehe the boy didn't like staying shut away, or listen to anyone when they were shouting at him, and he was a fiddler, liked to mess with things and when he did, most of the time, they caused major damage to the village, and the people would get mad." Gobber said pausing to catch his breath and read Ryder's expressions.

"Anyway, one day after a Dragon raid, a few years ago, Hiccup was out and about and a Nightmare was chasing him, so he hid behind a torch pole," Gobber said continuing the story "One thing led to another, Stoick because he was scared of what might have happened if the pole wasn't there, yelled at Hiccup and said something's he didn't mean to say."

"Stoick was scared?" Hiccup asked confused looking up at Gobber "But he's the Chief, he's nick-named Stoick 'The Vast', isn't he? How could he have been scared?"

"Listen lad and I will tell you a secret," Gobber said smirking a little "Everyone is afraid of something. And for Stoick, it was losing his five year old son to the dragons, just like he lost his wife. Sadly, Stoick never told Hiccup about this because he thought the boy was too young. So I believe the kid thought that his father hated him just like the rest of the village did so he ran away."

Gobber paused again seeing a satisfied look on Ryder's face.

"Well once Stoick found out, he sent out search patrols, but none of them came back with any news, although I don't think they were really trying all that hard..." Gobber said more to himself "Stoick himself even announced at the Chiefing meeting that year that his son had ran away and asked if anyone had seen him. He himself went to each of our neighbouring islands to look for him taking up two to three months of the year."

Hiccup was stunned; he never knew that his father had done this, or how much he cared.

"Took him a few years to believe that the boy was gone," Gobber said finishing the story "But ya know what? I believe he's still out there. And I believe he's closer that everyone thinks. He's just scared to come out into the light."

With that and a pat on the shoulder, Gobber turned and left the Hiccup and Toothless there, for the boy to think over what was just said.


	25. Chapter 24: I'm me

It was getting dark when Hiccup and Toothless got back to the village.

It was so late because Hiccup was having a debate on if he should come clean and tell everyone who he was.

When he got there, a loud array of cheers were heard, from humans and dragons, and he was grabbed by the shoulders and ' _guided'_ to a mini stage where Stoick and the other Chiefs were waiting.

"Speech! Speech!" everyone cheered.

Nervous, Hiccup looked to Mari, who conveniently was next to Gobber, who smiled and nodded.

Sighing, Hiccup stood tall and began his speech.

"When I was a kid, I was not the tough, strong, good with dragons, rebel you see today," he began looking at his former people "Instead, I was the runt of my village, the one who always got blamed when something went wrong. The one who always somehow made it so the dragons got away with the food my people were trying to keep away from them. The one who go picked on by those who were meant to be my friends and family..." he paused here to look at Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Astrid.

"I was not special, I was not strong, sometimes I felt like I didn't belong in my village, so... one day I packed up all my things and left.

'I was sailing for most of the day until I came to the island I now call home, and found my dragon family, who raised me to be... this," he said gesturing to all of himself.

"Over the years, I found that the more I got to know dragons, the harder it was to kill them. I was too young to kill them when I got there, but even if i wasn't I doubt I would have done.

"I may be the one you call 'The Dragon Lord' Night Ryder now." he said looking to everyone while petting Toothless for confidence "But that isn't my real name..."

A loud gasp and mass of whispers came from everyone at this news.

"In fact, this island, Berk. Was where I originally came from," another loud gasp and more even louder whispers "And my real name is... Hiccup Horridness Haddock the Third!"

Suddenly there was silence, everyone was just staring at him, blinking in confusion and non-believable faces.

"Hic... Hiccup?" Stoick asked stunned, coming over.

"Hey Dad..." Hiccup said smiling.

And in that moment, everyone knew that this boy, with his brown hair, green eyes, scar on his chin and that smile, that this was indeed Hiccup.

Quickly Stoick had Hiccup in a strong bear hug the sound of bones cracking could be heard all around the square.

"Ugh, Dad, I can't breathe..." Hiccup said getting laughs and chuckles from the crowd.

"Wait! Does this mean I'm not Heir anymore?!" Snotlout called out getting looks from everyone for breaking up this scene.

"No." Hiccup said, speaking up after Stoick let him go. "Because no matter how much you want me to stay, Dad, Gobber, People of Berk, I am needed back on the Island I have been calling home for the last 14 years. But I will come back to visit."

"We understand Hiccup," Stoick said to everyone's surprise. "A Chief always puts his people first." he said reciting one of the Chiefing lessons his father taught him.

In the crowd Tuff leaned to his sister and whispered "But they're not people, their dragons..."

Everyone who heard him rolled their eyes.

"We'll stay for a few days so the dragons can have time to choose if they want to come with me and Toothless and I can get used to this..." his said looking at his fake leg.

After a bit more chatter and cheers, Hiccup got off the stage and was hug-tackled by Mari.

"I knew you would do it," she said kissing him not minding that everyone was watching.

"Well," he said when they broke apart "I couldn't really stay under my mask forever could I, and when better to tell everyone on Berk who I was than now, when I'm here?"

At his side Toothless just rolled his eyes and used his tail to shove Hiccup and Mari together, Snowdrop shooting a blast into the sky to make it snow around them.

Laughing and blushing a little Hiccup and Mari just stand there in each other's arm, lost in each other's eyes.

 ** _'_** ** _Well don't just stand there...'_** a certain black dragon said **_'Kiss her...'_**

But before he could make a comeback on why not to do it, Mari had giggled and kissed him instead to cheers from both parties.

* * *

After a few days, to give the dragons a chance to see if they wanted to live here or not, and rest, Hiccup said it was time to go.

"You sure you want to come?" he asked Mari who was on Snowdrop net to him on top of Toothless "Our life's kinda dangerous you know."

"I know," Mari said in her red and black flight suit which Hiccup had made for her "But it's that that makes it fun right?"

With that and one last good bye, all those leaving took flight and headed to that little island off the cost of no-where where a decade and a half ago a self outcasted little Viking landed, was invited into a dragon family and called it home.


End file.
